zero
by alphazerodelta
Summary: it is the year 3030. humans have been enslaved by the tigerhaitruppen and after our main character zero is rescued by vampires who served in the eastern front in the great patriotic war. they overthrow the faction and are then sought out by yoda. unbeknownst to him he allies with a force darker than what he seeks. zero rescues leia who becomes a vampire. she has become hell itself.


within the cyclopian maze of a forgotten city, stretching over the horizon with smoke stacks overlooking an ocean for which has for centuries ran red with the blood of those who no longer serve the tigerhaitruppen. within the tallest building a skyscraper which drips blood, over my shoulder overlooked my handlers, towering before me with eyes unblinking, i was to take the exsanguinated corpses, moldy, crawling with maggots, the only ones knowing the peace that is in death, i dare not want for whoever replaces me shall haul my extenguinated corpse one day when i am too feeble. down streets and paths twisting until my cart reaches the sea, eyes from beyond he depths lurk in windows, consuming the rotting, dead inhabitants within them with gnashing teeth. eyes glow in the water as they feed upon the dead.  
upon my arrival, which is the end of my shift, i upend my cart into the sea as per orders, to feed the pups of the tigerhaitruppen. red the sea is with blood which has stained the ground so often, the sand bleeds into the ocean to make it red so as to feed the pups of the tigerhaitruppen, to satiate them until the main course of rotten fetted corpses mounding the center of a shallow pool leading into the sea. how they circle, as if dancing for their meal as the mold and worms join them. and as the strongest pup eats the weaker ones, he is to grow legs and arms as the megalodon, once did in times most ancient after the meteor fell.  
ever since mankind ventured onto the sea to conquer distant lands, this ancient beast has studied each battle within his scope of vision, feeding upon the fallen with vigor, and great stealth. oh how i wish every day the world ended with the strike of the meteor, the jaws of death which dismembered the human race to bleed to death, drowning in bloody water. my whole existence is the emptyness of death that i envy. some faces in horror upon the event of their death, others still dreaming of what love could be as the grin of the skull where skin and muscle made a face, mirroring the slumberous half of someone who suffered the death bite while sleeping. and here i am, gathering the moldy, some mummified from extenguination to feed the tigerhaitruppen in pup form.  
morning. i go to get the newspaper, and as i carry it back to the table for my food tablets and water, a small black book falls out from the folded newspaper, now i am curious, i pick it up and open it.. collapsing to the floor, with the worst pain ringing in my head, i vomit, blood pours from my nose and the obedience chip amongst the blood beeps in rapid succession, fizzles and dissolves. as this is going on i hear boots kicking my front door down then as holes appear in my wall, rapid gunfire sounds off... now my time has come for me to run out the back, through the ruins, and into the wilderness. i run and i run and i run until i fall into the corpse pit, inland, for the tree octopus.  
i awaken to the smell of cordite and the hands of someone pulling my still exhausted, dehydrated body from the pit. darkness ensues from the loss of blood and lack of water. i awaken in an office, whose ancient and musty tomes bound in black leather made me think of the book that fell from my newspaper. my eyes wandered about, peering into dimly lit surroundings noticing how big this office is. it has been turned into a private library with a myriad many tomes pertaining to black magic, old tales of epic battles, and horrors most foul. a voice sounding like no beauty i had encountered roused my attention.  
"i have risked much to find you. when i first saw your face, i knew you were him" my eyes went towards what was surely making such soothing, haunting tones which warmed my cold blackened heart  
"who are you? where is this place?"  
"i am theophanya, i have been watching you from afar, waiting for the right time to find a way to bring you to me myself. you look so much like the one from my dreams. so much like the one who can save us from this turmoil. on oceans of time i sail for my hero. your heart is untouched even by you because it is in my hands."  
her pale face, the red hair covering her cleavage pouring out of her uniform, and eyes green as emeralds. hands resting on the arms of a leather chair, rubbing her finger tips in a way that let her fidget a little. i have been trying to hide my powers since the chip exploded, in fact i did not know i had them until just now.  
"you are more than human" i exclaimed as a radiance gleamed from her that only i could see. the speech of her thoughts, and the shapes that her beautiful mind made.  
"yours is the only barcode with nothing but zeros from the number system character to the check digit. this is simply anomalous. i have brought you from the bonds of captivity because of your power, a power that i had gained, yet you were born with."  
"born with? what do you mean? my life has been one of drudgerous hauling of meat to it's destination... meat which was as human as myself every moment i see their faces, some half eaten, going into the grinder into the sea. the chip in my brain made me do this. and yet here we sit, all the while stumbling maddened bastard children of the abyss extinguish humanity. all i want is to give my life in battle against these things." i held my face in my hands shuddering, trembling, dealing with the events of the past 26 years of my life. the day i threw my family into the grinder, young and old people, hollowed out, ripped in half, bloated, hanging on hooks. gone. only the smell of their decay billowng from their domiciles, as the emaciated look on in a haze  
theophanya got up and held me as the shuddering became weeping while trying to control my breathing. whispering "put your ear against my chest, and know there is no heart that beats. O child of darkness, who i lifted from the heap of death and decay, feel the cold embrace of my body." the lifted my face to make eye contact "join me and we can be the destroyers of these foul things. we can never die, we will never age. come with me into the darkness."  
i stood up as she said this and as she was done, i began to press my lips against hers and embraced her in my arms. i began to massage her tongue with mine. my hands moving up and down her body. her gentle hands running her long thin fingers through my hair, motioning me to kiss her neck as she began moving her fingers up and down my clothed cock. "touch me" she whispered wantingly as i began to rub her soft moistening pussy through her uniform. i undid her belt and reached down her pants and slid my middle and ring finger in her for a few moments and began to rub her clit as she grabbed my already hard cock a little harder. her moaning made me want her even more. i sat down in the chair she was in a moment ago, and she kept on kissing my neck and all over as she went down to undo my pants and begin to suck my cock. she began to focus on the head, swirling her tongue and licking it until she began to deepthroat it. she began to unbutton her uniform showing her breasts, large, pale and with erect nipples. "how do you like my big tits?" she said after she took my cock out of her mouth to ask. i nodded, as she kept sucking, it felt so good, she kept sucking, and sucking until i came in her mouth, she swallowed and put my cock between her tits to keep me hard. "you like fucking these big tits don't you?" she asked after spitting some leftover cum between her tits to keep lubrication going. my cock got even harder, she knew i was ready to fuck her. without a word she got up and swept all the paperwork and odds and ends off the desk and layed down on her back, feet in the air as she began to rub her clit, i got up and came over, rubbing my cock on her clit. "make love to me zero" she said in a moaning whisper. she grasped my hard cock and eased it in. i pulled it out and spanked her clit with my cock which made her beg for it with her eyes and moan a little. i went in a little deeper, she moaned, i went deeper, pumping my throbbing cock with rhythm. "slow down" she said out of breath almost, and began to rub her clit, panting, her pussy gripping my cock as she came all over my cock forcing it out. "lay down" she said. as i lay down on the rug on the floor, she straddled me as we kissed passionately, she put my dick in her and began to ride up and down, bouncing her tits, holding them, licking the cum from her tits, sucking on her nipple, whimpering as she came on my cock a little more. i knew what was going to happen. she grasped her neck and slit her throat with fingernails "drink from me. drink my blood and live forever with me." this time seeing the blood drip onto her tits, made my cock even harder as i licked them. faster, faster and faster still she was riding. i blew my load in her pussy pumps of cum filling her as she screamed, her vampire teeth elongating, before biting my neck, drinking my blood. i bit hers as we both consumed eachothers blood. we switched positions, and i was on top of her. i felt the vigor, i felt the ultimate power, even harder, my cock went inside her again, thrusting, ravenously, again theophanya began rubbing her clit, cumming on my cock so hard she began to cry, her nails dug into my back which made me go even harder. "oh fuck me zero, i've never been fucked this good" she began to scream. she motioned for me to pull out, and bend her over, i began to lick her asshole after licking her pussy a little bit. i couldn't take it anymore. i thrust my cock in her pussy, pulling her hips to me. my balls slapping her clit with many thrusts, i came in her again. i layed down thinking i was done. "you think you're done?" she said as she began to suck my cock. she deepthroated it so well, i stayed hard. she just kept on sucking, and sucking, and stroking with the head in her mouth and deepthroating. her moans while sucking made me cum in her mouth again. that load she could swallow i can't believe i came four times our first night together. she fell asleep on top of me, kissing me, touching my face.

i dreamed that night for the first time. the ocean, it was blue, relaxing, and the beaches were white, theophanya was there with me. walking along the beach, i was witnessing our world and all the people, living, drinking, kicking back on the beach. "when is this?" i thought. the newspaper i was carrying under my arm read june 18th 2030... 2030... that was over eight hundred years ago. this is just one of my past lives. the wind howled as a dark cloud formed on the horizon where the meteor hit, theophanya grabbed my hand and i awoke to her sleeping in her coffin next to mine. ours were matching, made of mahogany, with red satin interior upholstry. i don't know where people got the idea of vampires being sensitive to sunlight, how else would some of the faster working indivifuals who led subtle lives yet were able to work several jobs? we go some years without sleep though accelerated healing, our bodies are replenished upon not only the feeding of people whose averice brings about the darkest and most deserving of our wrath, but also able to dream while staring off into the sunset and out of body travel with no rapid eye movement. this is enhanced by the sensory depravation a coffin provides  
in my coffin i begin to test this ability. the multiverse slowly by a single dimension after dimension revealed themselves to me each moreso interesting and yet at random exactly identical instances which could be places in time, mundane and often lifeless, i could see through the physical matter of this very planet, and with aclarity see its aura. now i could see where the motherfucker is! in this time and dimension! on and beyond the depths of the sea, in the blackest of black, infecting the meteor with our very bones, the bones of whales and the u-boats which struck these depths peppered in a seascape, an ocean floor, a graveyard of our sea fairing folk in their ships, dead at the bottom of the ocean, fingernails worn to bone in vain attempt to escape the fate the sea brings... death, eternal blackness in the darkest of darkness where no light shall ever shine we must kill. for the very fate of humanity, the apex tigerhaitruppen must be driven back into the sea where they belong. the megalodon shweikn'gnthal must be fed to the very claws, ragged, scurrying on the sea floor, apathetic to all things. they consume the dead of the sea and the dead that falls into it vast in number. the tides, red as blood, yet should i venture beyond the feeding grounds a vast beyond of blue water, highways for the devourers of the contents of the red beachwater. the octopus, a once social creature, often trusted amongst divers, kills in the very fashion of a silent ripper, the strangler. with great strength, they ambush from camouflage on land and in sea.  
"i know now what must be done" i told theophanya after rousing from sleep.  
"the mountains of corpses are put there by sympathisers, loyalists to the tigerhaitruppen." theophanya, in synchronization with my own thoughts finished my sentence in a trance  
"i know where they are... in a bunker, in a base. we can send an entire armored division"  
in the midst of her plan i asserted  
"i can do this myself."  
"but your powers havent been fully..." without any motion from me, i used telekenesis to bring a globe of onyx in front of me, we both stood back a few steps as it was getting hot, then glowing red, then glowing yellow. it was burning brilliantly until it became a husk of ashes upon the floor. stepping over them i kissed theophanya on the lips, neck, and breasts.  
"i will be back in 36 hours" i said after grabbing her hair, pulling her head back in order to drink some of her vampyric blood, her entoxicating, cold, yet flows like quicksilver upon the marble floors of a necromancers lair. we held, embraced and fed upon eachother, and our hunger grew. i grabbed up a submachine gun, some grenades, a fixed blade stilletto, a new uniform and some boots. all the other vampires were avoidig me, i knew where they were the whole time, i felt their fear of me, as i was completely mysterious to them, and they all knew i belonged to theophanya. they were ultimately afraid of her due to her ability to bluff an enemy into surrendering. this was sure as hell her base. the sun was setting as i got into a gyrocopter, armed with two m1919a1 beltfed aircooled light machine guns mounted in the nose of the aircraft and a gatling m-79 launcher. i almost had too much ammunition to take off. soon as i got up in the air the gyrocopter sped up and kept climbing until i reached maximum alitude of 400 feet. i was soaring into a thick, dense fog, the tigerhaitruppens weather magic was strong, but mine was stronger, my vision could see through this, but the sympathisers, well in their trucks, on the ground, were the easiest targets who drove in lines along roads, enforcing the tigerhaitruppens very own will. some even without brain chips due to the dedication level, have had theirs lie dormant until it rusts in their brain and they usually live for about 30 years or so but leave paths of death and mounds of human corpses wherever they go. i locked on to the first truck and strafed with blasts from the .30 cal's blowing engines right out of the hoods, sending entire vehicles flipping into the air, breaking off into another strafe from the opposite direction, i used the gatling m-79 to finish off the rest of the trucks. some rounds may have flown at me, but did not penetrate the armor of my gyrocopter. onto the nearby base, searchlights were up in the sky, but could not spot me through the dense fog, i made quick work of taking them out with the the .30 cal's, and in the same strafe, knocking out a barracks, turning back around to knock out the other one with the gatling m-79 launcher THOOMP!THOOMP!THOOMP!THOOMP! boom!boom!boom! and the barracks are ablaze, guard towers burning, and onto the fuel depot, a burst from the .30 cal's while the gatling m-79 is firing alternately, and the fuel, and ammo depots are both destroyed completely. ascending, i could see the tigerhaitruppen tearing apart survivors and eating them, so i turned around, and fed those motherfuckers as many rounds as i could with each weapon on low riding strafes, watching them get blown apart, and falling to their death, the tracers, the explosions, the destruction, the pure carnage was pure unadulterated retribution, the vengeance of the human race was well in play that day.  
i flew back to the base, watching as it was under siege by an army of tigerhaitruppen sending in waves of the undead, fanatics, attacking in waves with every fifth wave being a wave of tigerhai truppen advancing alongside the undead, from up above i used as much ammunition as i had left. it was plenty. the line was being held by many vampires with mg-42's dp28's pkm's panzerfausts, rpg 7's, ak-47's stg 44's, grenades, moltov cocktails. i was able to help stop the advance with many strafes, until eventually, i got hit by an enemy machinegun position and went down. assuming i was dead they all passed on by as i still had my submachinegun, and reached for an m1919a1 that could be removed silently. i cocked it and began firing at the undead, i kept on making my way back to base, mowing down the undead and tigerhaitruppen with the help of vampire cover fire. with my back against the base wall, i ran out of .30 cal so i began to use my pps 43 submachinegun and grenades. i was hit multiple times and kept on firing, eventually the enemy ran away, vampires chasing after them, killing all who had seen the location, forming each one as mist, and descending upon the masses running through them, killing them instantly, all dying. we do not leave survivors. i entered mist form to float over the walls to my love, theophanya, who after victory was restless, looking over maps, with a dear friend of hers, the vampiress who turned her into a vampire. she was death herself, the elemental goddes of death, adorned in a black riding hood, black underbust corset, with a chainmail bikini top over her large and pale breasts and long blonde hair coming down over them, with a face adorned with many piercings while theophanya stared at them between bong hits talking about...  
"his mission was a successful one death, i was hoping you and i could both reward his help in not only destroying the enemy base, but thwarting such a massive attack"  
theophanya told death, flirtatious and enigmatic  
"he is the necromancer and quite possibly the new lich god. also, you think i couldn't hear you two from my quarters? if anything i'm sleeping with you two tonight because you two got me so horny, i came in my sleep." they both were giggling as i came in both shouting "zero" i slumped casually in the leather chair as theophanya and death loaded some hash into a bowl, taking long draws. theophanya put the bong down, she approached me and blew smoke into my mouth and she began kissing me, gently at first, then massaging my tongue. death began kissing us both, biting her lips and mine. i was so hard at that point as death began to grab my cock still in my pants, kissing theophanya, and then going down, unzipping my pants, and sucking my already hard cock. i kept on grabbing theophanyas breast as she had a hand in deaths hair. theophanya then put a knee up so that i could lick her pussy and as i did she moaned, feeding me that red haired pussy, cumming on my tongue as blood ran down her cheek biting her lip. death took me out of her mouth and began putting my dick between her tits  
"what do you think of fthese tits? yeah? you like?" she began sucking the head of my cock as her tits were wrapped around my shaft. i groaned into theophanyas pussy. death got up and layed down on the desk as theophanya went over to eat death's pussy, bending over for me. i stuck my dick into theophanya's already wet pussy, making her moan into deaths pussy, thrusting and slamming so fast i came in her really early. you know what they say, dead girls won't get pragnant, and vampires are the undead. death, upon knowing the situation, began to suck the hot viscous cum out of theophanya as i went to the other end of the table, where theophanya has been eating death's pale pussy.  
"let me suck some cock zero." as soon as my dick went near her mouth i instantly got hard. she kept swirling her tonge until some precum came out. me and theophanya began to lick deaths clit, our tongues meeting and kissing upon death's pale pussy. i put my dick in theophanyas mouth a little more, teased death with it and upon penetration, death screamed while eating theophanyas pussy. i kissed theophanya so deeply while fucking death in her pussy.  
"i love you zero." theophanya whispered to me as i keep thrusting my dick into the pussy of death, kissing theophanyas breasts as she sits on deaths face. i began to grab deaths tits as she rubbed her clit and came all over my dick, screaming "fuck me really good zero!" i began taking my dick out to tease her pussy. slap her clit with it and put it back in, theophanya began to lay down beside death, rubbing her clit with death rubbing theophanyas clit as they kissed passionately with theophanya biting deaths lip. i went over to theophanyas pussy, sticking my dick in her as she came instantly as i began to thrust really hard. her tits kept bouncing hypnoticly, she was moaning and panting. she rubbed her clit until she squirted all over my dick, screaming passionately. death was bent over.  
"can zero cum in me?" she asked theophanya while rubbing her pussy. theophanya pulled my dick out and pointed to death. i put my dick in her pussy, glistening with want screaming as i thrust into her, her arctic eyes looking deep into mine. balls deep, my cock fucked with great rhythm as death rubbed her clit as my dick was swelling, about to burst a huge load of hot cum as theophanya began to ride deaths face with deaths tongue swirling over theophanyas clit. i came as death screamed into her pussy with howling moans, "give it to me zero."my hands cupping her breasts. i stood there, holding deaths pale breasts, theophanya sucking my cock as cum dripped from deaths pussy onto theophanyas tits as she was laying on her side with my cock in her eager mouth, death turning around licking the cum off theophanyas pale tits astradled by deaths tattoed and pale tits. they take turns sucking my cock, stroking, moaning. i couldn't take anymore. i began to fuck theophanya with death lying on top of her showing me her pussy and asshole from behind, fingering both of her holes as theophanya kept on kissing death and moaning my name "zero... it's so deep" as i thrust deep into her. as death fingered her asshole, i put my dick in her pussy, slamming her from behind as she began to whimper with pleasure as theophanya choked her as i pulled out to slap her ass with my hard cock before slamming it deep for a few more minutes. death began rubbing her clit as i go hard and fast, a silent whimper followed by teard and a hard orgasm as she sprayed her pussy juice all over my cock. i put my dick back into theophanya "oh fucking cum in my pussy zero" as i thrust really fast, faster, faster until i exploded in her pussy as she kissed death, grabbed her by the hair, and mde her suck my cock as i moaned "fucking swallow it bitch!" theophanya said as i fell back looking at death sucking my cock as i fell asleep

i awoke the next morning watching the sun set dawning the night as the time was right for a debriefing before going on the next mission. theophanya, and death stood side by side at the head of the map table at the bottom of the base. it's an abandoned subway with the rails worked on by vampires through the years, supplying since before i was born. the forbidden zones that even the tigerhaitruppen dare not go, the place of creatures who feast upon the flesh of the living, the octopi, with the same type of camouflage as these lizard people if not different constantly battle for coastal caves. this table is of amber, taken by the vampires from the german train coming accross the path of some soviet ptrd crews who not only killed the tracks, but the conductor got his head blown off by a 57 caliber ptrd. this table, holding map screens, weapons being cleaned by nimble hands some centuries old, in a leather chair, sat a nosferatu, orlok, wearing a black nkvd leather jacket with uniform circa 40's era, concentrated on the task at hand, oiling a ppsh41 as he was reassembling. "always fire in a short burst zero. can't hit anything after eight shots from an automatic weapon. this way you can always harvest more blood. i am orlok, once count of a castle, now, mercanary with no army to hire me. so you want to pick a fight with the most dominant species on the planet?"  
"orlok... count orlok?" i said as i sat accross him from the table  
"i havent heard that title in some time. that time, people weren't so scarce. i killed, drank their blood and even ate them... there were so many. now endangered, i know mermaids love to become vampires as i defile and consume their rivals. but more on catalina later." with the determination of a leader theophanya spoke  
"children of the night, we congregate here to wipe out the control towers that enslave what was once our prey. blood is precious as our seas run red with it! the sky is red in the day until the blue of the sea comes back. how many more rats will we eat until they themselves have gone? someday, our blood shall fill the urn to revive mina, orloks first love."  
"we will need ocean dwelling communities. orlok, how many mermaids have you turned vampiress?"  
orlok did not look up "i know what you're thinking. it will not work" theophanya looked to me and said to the other vampire leaders  
"no, i will deal with them, you must go even the place where vampires cannot go, where even the mermaid vampires..."  
orlok stood up "NOT EVEN THE LICH KING COULD"  
theophanya asserted heatedly "then he will kill the lich king first! huh? how many rats did you eat until they ran out? when was the last time you ate a mouse or comsumed blood from anything higher than the foodchain other than insects? we need people, animals and life to consume. THESE TIGERHAITRUPPEN! they have stripped humanity bare and when they are too old to do manual labor, they get to help make the sea red." orlok looked down. even for a nosferatu, he was starving.  
all i could say was. "how long until we destroy eachother to drink blood?" i began to walk out as theophanya and death came with me. i knew what to do. the visions provided the answer. the other vampires were squabbling, me, death and thophanya just wanted to get it done. at the beach where i meditated, i began to walk into the ocean. the sand, red from the tide, and the salty blood... the smell of death. they already replaced me. it was quick. i went into the ocean, as soon as i was chest deep, i drew water into my lungs, drowning, dead for a minute, but then i began to acclimate. i was going where even the undead fear tread for the insanity overtakes even the oldest nosferatu... but then none of them have become what i have. farther, and farther i go unto the depths to ryleah. i will see the city then.  
the darkness of the oceanic depths, the purity of the water down there. the darkness... the darkest darkness of my soul. i could live here. farther and farther i go, my own eyes popping out of my skull, ripping them out, discarding them. onto ryleah.  
i arrive at the city gates, legions of deep ones, forlorn and with great sadness. their thoughts filled with the missing of human companions. some would look upon me but then their heads stay slumped. in the palace, cthulu sat upon a throne, he sat hundreds of meters high, his eyes, towering down to me. "i never knew a vampire could even survive the crushing pressure of the depths. hasn't your heart exploded?"  
"i thought you would be elated i was able to make it." i stated  
"the tigerhaitruppen have taken innsmouth." i continued as the great old one began to walk back and forth, looking at the window into ryleah. he drew in to speak.  
"no more people. they have enslaved the remaining deep ones. the past thousand years have been a defeat. what's your plan?" with cinviction i said "i am going to send the meteor into space, kill the megalodon leader and enslave the tigerhaitruppen."  
"and why do you need me?"  
"i consider innsmouth your territory. though a vampire who had some considerable psychic powers, i do not presume to know the nature of war, at least on a galactic scale but if the enemy has your territory, you kill them, and take it back. do you want to make something suffer?"  
"I AM THE ARBITER OF SUFFERING!" in little time, he grasped me with one hand, and in little time, we breached the surface, my eyes popping out of my head and growing back. short time of flight, and down unto the depths. there it was, the green glow of tyranny incarnate. an artifact of evil that cthulu even feared. i saw it! sharks swimming around it in sadistic fanaticism. cthulu's rage was so great at the light shown from his eyes was so intense that it boiled the water it hit, the beams refracted from the crystal, evaporating each shark. a roaring so loud, my ear drums shattered, i could only witness the eye of the storm that was cthulu. with a few wing beats and the sleeper of ryleah breached surface, and hurled the meteor into the sky. it disappeared,

i arrive back at base with many legions of tigerhaitruppen swarming the compound. wielding a submarine as a club, the great lord cthulhu began to dispatch with the tigerhaitruppen, thunderously slamming, the earth, an impact wave visible threw entire columns into the air, the tigerhaitruppen were as handfuls of sand beig thrown into the air. the wave had been quelled and in a fit of insanity, cthulu flew into the red sky. who knows where he went. i went into the compound, my vampire comrades, still defending against the breach. vampires, arms bitten off, full of holes still in the melee. sledgehammers bashing in the meaty head of two vampires holding a tigerhaitruppen by the arms, feet planted on their legs, bashing, and bashing until brains exploded out of the mouth, bits of teeth and entire teeth flying at me, with shark blood. i noticed two in my forearm. "looks like you got a souvenir." orlok said as breathing through holes in his chest, shot by the enemy. death broke down the walls on a motorcycle with a sidecar, a browning .30 cal mounted to the front crushing some of the remaining invaders. "zero! get those fuckin ammo cans over here!" i jump over to a few unrespawned vamps, pry a can from dead hands, and one tipped over. i ran my ass over there and even leaped over a vampire feeding on an enemy with it's brain partially exposed. both cans in one arm, i hop in the side car and begin loading as the motorcycle throttled off out of the compound. "alright, we're gonna go find theophanya. she took an ambush team into the woods, and the timing's just right to get them to chase us into..." a bullet opened deaths vampire throat, blood spraying into a cloud as she took her left hand off the handlebar, and in thirty seconds her throat healed, she put a thumb over ger nostril and blew a mushroomed piece of metal out the other "can't kill death motherfuckers!" death geared up and popped a wheelie. i detached the browning .30 cal to shoulder it, the chase began. an entire division was on our ass! the forest was near as we were screaming down the dirt road, guns blazing, tracers lighting up the place as the sunset turned into night. we arrive into the darkening forest as one defensable front became two, causing the sieging forces to thin out with our lines expanding in a defensive amoeba. we arrive behind the line, with a trenchworks of both light and heavy machine gun positions with mortars setting up. theophanya was sighting in a mortar, i set up the bipod of my browning, checked my spacing cocked the bolt and lit the fucking place up. death took the saddlebags from the motorcycle and rushed to our aid. in the saddlebags were mortar rounds. she began handing off mortar rounds to theophanya asfer she ran out from her supply. the first wave of tigerhaitruppen was killed, and the next wave was coming. there was a short silence for a few minutes theophanya and death kissed, and embraced for a moment while i kept my sights down range. i saw movement, smacked theophanya on the ass "we got company" i whispered "death hand me a round of wp." theophanya whispered. theophanya kissed my neck as i kept alert and rubbed the back of my neck in affection. we knew to wait until more became visible. out into the clearing, came a crowd, then a mass in the hundreds of tigerhaitruppen with a different array of melee weapons and firearms. closer... closer... and we began firing everything we had at the oncoming advance, white phosphorous rounds lighting everything on fire as i cut them down with armor piercing rounds, every fourth round being a tracer. i even fired into the woods at the tigerhaitruppen preparing to advance. i gained a bloodlust and my focus became more intense the more i killed. the mortars and machineguns took the forest down. the waves became more intense and i had to replace the barrel. my hand burned, cracked and popped as i was able to take the pain of changing a hot barrel. it healed as i oiled and loaded a new belt and kept firing in short battle lasted for a couple days with orlok supplying us. the piles of bodies became a colosseum with the enemy charging down like water down an inclined plane the growing of our collective pineal glands as a result of restlessness brought into awareness creatures brought into our dimension of strange and terrible shape. the many myriad of once mighty tigerhaitruppen threw down arms and ran away with demons drawn down from beyond the stars consuming the retreating army on a path of maddened destruction. millions and millions ripped apart and electrocuted by arcs of electricity spanning several thousand meters from atop tentacles amassed to make a shapeless creature levatating with telekinetic abilities that dwarf mine. the battle was over. the war for our world... it is still here.  
i have seen the worst humanity has to offer. i have carted rotten corpses for so long that the death and destruction made me unphaseable to the carnage of battle. respite did i ever find in the corpses of the tigerhaitruppen who fell upon the ground as bricks and our weapons, the mortar, us the masons, mayhem the cornerstone of a frightening tower of meat the crows flew over blocking the sun with vast number. tigerhaitruppen who gave up were getting their throats cut in the rafters amongst a warehouse adjacent to our subway station as we celebrated, showering under the blood. we gathered energy from it, as lovers began licking the dead and dying blood of a deserving enemy from eachother. theophanya and death began kissing and licking the blood from eachother. i joined in, kissing theophanya first, then death. i knew of her and theophanya's love, but theophanya was the one who made me immortal. she destroyed the chip in my brain. with the maddening dums, cursed strings, and demonic voices of keyboards from ancient times, we danced and kissed to the rhythm. over to the booth in the corner we sat. "how did you become a vampire theophanya?" i knew, but theophanya's voice meant something to me. her smile turned into one of sadness "it was 1943 in a small town in belarus. death was using an alias kasha." i was like "kasha?" she nodded and rolled her eyes "yeah, kasha, the treat. luck made it work." death chimed in. theophanya continued "so being human kasha (with quote fingers) was able to convince me and my parents that that she was harmless. she turned me that night." the tale turned dark as theophanya's expression turned into sadness "the next morning, das reich massacred the whole place. if i wasn't a vampire i wouldn't have you." theophanya began sobbing on deaths shoulder as i put my arm around her. it was part of the tale i could not read from her memories. her sadness became mine with the pain and anguish. it made me think of the eterrnal death that was my hallowed existance. the meteor is gone turning a star black in some damned part of space. the megalodon... we kill the royals, the power falls. longingly we carried theophanyas tired self to her quarters, my trenchcoat over her shoulders. even though she was part of the blood shower, our minds were weary, and after so many days battle, she needed more blood. a human sympathiser aliied with the megalodon, bound by ropes, gagged, and sobbing as she knew what was going to happen. i pull out my combat knife, the sound of my boots going toward my victim, a bald blue eyed young woman in hospital scrubs looked up at me then down shaking her head, sobbing even harder. "no tears please. i haven't cut you yet. orlok and death each had an arm death took a free hand, pulled up our prisoners face to hers. "do you know the taste of the blood of the frightened? it runs with so much adreanaline. if i were to cut a line down the center of your face i could piss on it while i rip your face off by standing on it with these boots, but my mistress, she thirsts for blood"  
"listen to her cry zero, in agonizing anticipation." death licked the tears from our prey as her screams were muffled and she began to choke as the cold hands of death forced her windpipe shut with one hand around her throat, the other pulling her hair back tightly. as our captor, still in the grey uniform, blood soaked, gasped for air through the cloth and rope that gagged her as deaths hand drew from her throat and grabbed a straight razor from her jacket pocket. our captor was so frightened. the blade ran across her throat and opened it up like a zipper, blood pouring into a cup for theophanya who was sitting in bed waiting eagerly for her sustainance. "thank you zero." my lovers voice soothed in sensual tiredness. with my own knife, i cut into my chest, pull out my still beating heart. give it to theophanya. "my heart is yours darling." she knew i would be fine, for in this world a vampire can be entirely consumed, shit out, and reconstituted into a vampire. stakes through the heart, garlic, crosses. nothing to us. we are truly immortal it was the thought that counts. she held it in her hands "i will always keep it." she smiled as the victims muffled screams were drowning, and then silenced. sounds of death and orlok feeding overtook the background silence. as orlok turned into a mist to float away, death touched her neck and breasts, smearing blood upon her pale, almost luminous flesh. it made theophanya and i beckon her to our bed as she crawled over to us drunk on murderous adreanaline, wanting to be our little plaything. her eyes began changing color rapidly as she drew her dripping wet body closer, her black leather pants contrasting her pale skin adorned with tattoos of ancient symbols, and nipple piercings noticeable through a black leather bra. theophanya began to kiss me, darting her tongue in my mouth, and ours massaged. the sounds of rope being tied were not of the wrists of the living dead being bound but our pretty little victim who has shed this mortal coil. "fuck around and you get fucked bitch!" death said after slapping the nameless victim in her pretty dead face. our night was getting darker. death was the eye of the hurricaine as blood was flung on the walls in a fit of vampiric ecstasy. her laughter was insane. she was in a trance. i was so in the moment with theophanya that death was left to her devices, ripping the clothes from the corpse, biting her neck until it fucking decapitated her. oh yes, the mad beast that embodied what a vampire should be, alive or dead, the blood was hers to consume. flesh ripping as theophanya and i continued kissing deeply, post mortem mortality filling her bloodlust and want for human flesh. she drew a knife as theophanya began sucking my cock, each sound of her sucking and moaning worked in concert with death's knife. the stench of blood that once haunted me with dread flooded my mind with teemings of endless of machinations that filled my mind as i knew that my own thirst for blood was more than real. beyond the thin veil of earthly pleasures, and even the bounds of astral travel, i knew that this very moment was more real than that of now. i became nothing, and yet everything. the very atoms of the universe split as a bottle of blood, which once held wine now had the blood of a husk that now laid decapitated, nude and lacerated as if the claws of a lion made of steel ripped through burlap, a cat, lapping up blood where small holes made a decapitation by bite of death, the vampire goddess. "does the blood smell of a new wine zero? let the suffering please you oh lich god of darkness and battle. our battle is won, let retribution prevail with the stroke of the firing pin, the fire and fury of sin incarnate. through dark vampiric practice, and sinister tantric orgasm, you are the lich god!" theophanya whispered as death sucked my cock, tongue swirling, hand viciously stroking as i came in her mouth as a thunderbolt across the sky. "as it is forseen by all vampirekind, so be it done" death said as she licked my cock up and down, slurping up the semen from my satisfied member. a pantheon of gods we shall become when the megalodon is slain. until then... we march on...  
the next day death, theophanya and i went into the tunnelworks. they had to be repaired since the over running. piles of human sympathisers, tigerhaitruppen alike lined the floor on one side, maggots taking great care in the dissolving from the world, leaving bones the further down we went "we have found the way. we have found the lair!" orlok told us pushing a wheelbarrel with a large cylindrical object, lights fluttering in a sequence of death "we never got to use these in the beginning, now we will deliver!" theophanya roared with conviction. this was a nuclear weapon. we were on our way to destroy the megalodon in his lair. the roar of diesel, the clattering of tracks. tanks, in a single column going down the tunnelworks theophanya, death and i affixed bayonets on our ak-47's, death put a round in her grenade launcher, orlok with a flamethrower on his back,by then we have reached a wall, a red x painted upon it, tanks surrounding. "wait for the command to fire!" orlok boomed with a voice no longer with apathy but with vengeance "Ogon'!" theophanya shouted as multiple tanks fired their main guns, breeching the wall, death foloowing with the launch of a grenade into the mouth of a tigerhaitruppen in retaliatory advance. he was blown back into a crowd of them and killed about ten others. orlok then came in with a flamethrower and filled the chamber with fire. screams both man and beast filled the air as orlok shouted "yeah motherfucker! you like that?" his flamethrower was spent. he drew a saber, "c'mon vampires you want to live forever?" he yelled, ears bleeding, glancing back at us, we went in shooting, bayoneting the tigerhai truppen as they fell upon my bullets, her bullets, and the rounds that came from death. "detonate it now! the megalodon is here!" theophanya said as i went to the wheelbarrel, the red button was glowing. i pressed it, we had 15 seconds that slowed down, and time slowed down as theophanya and i kissed during the countdown. at the last moment, a pair of jaws began to surround us as the nuclear weapon detonated. the csarina, with the glow of a thousand suns, displaced our flesh, we could feel the sweet pain of death momentum. as we would reconstitute we realise that we were in the air! we were in the mushroom cloud, ascending into the air. i saw our home, the wilderness, swept away as if it were the arm of a drunken bastard sweeping away a game table.

i woke several days later. unknowing where i was. the thirst was so real. i needed blood. opening my eyes, i saw fire. i was on fire, alone, i knew i had to die at least once. i felt a pain like no other. the burning within, throughout. i felt myself slipping as i fell out of my own body, a soul, drifting into vapor. onto the netherworld i began to travel upon no feet which i was used to carrying. floating as mist, as vapor, i could travel fast. i should have used this ability. on and on i floated as vast reaches of desolate wasteland, a crater turning the earth into a moon. "theophanya!" i cried as i reached a physical form. "never again will i ever let you go! i will find you!" i collapsed, grasping the dirt in my hands, i put some into a pouch, and made it into a necklace, wearing it around my neck. my rifle, an ak-47 in the dirt like a shallow grave, and i went where instinct told me. the howling winds, weeping damaged, pink noise, crying as the ozone layer sealed itself. i walked aimlessly, yet not aimlessly to a denuded burning tree atwixt four pillars of fire tornados. through the sound of dancing fire, theophanya held a flame in her hands as if she were wielding it. "theophanya! fire goddess and pyromancer!" i shouted, as i ran to her. "zero!.. zero!" theophanya wept in excitement as we ran to eachother. our lips met in reunion. "i thought i lost you!" my love cried as she went into my arms. i felt her tears on my shoulder as they seeped through my clothing, rifle slung behind me. "never." i spoke gently "your love has made me immortal. we are the scourge to end all scourge, the shield to drive the tigerhaitruppen back into the sea." theophanya and i wept together. "what of death?" i wondered. "she is farther off." theophanya said through a sniffle, looking down. "she gave you the eternal gift. she was your loyal first who you shared a bed with." i said "her and i both love you. we watched you grow into our man from afar. your plight, what you have seen we could only wait until you were twenty four. oh forgive me for not rescuing you sooner." i lifted her chin and lookd into her eyes, her green eyes, of a winter ocean that went on for miles into the depths of her soul. "let us find death together. you are mine now and forever." i kissed theophanya as we went north.  
it took days to find a building left standing, who knows how long we had to travel this land, finding theophanyas first love, death, the white haired pale maiden in black. "she taught me how to orgasm. she gave me the pleasures of flesh and the joy of the feeding on blood. a man she told me we should find to watch grow, to crave. the first living man to enter us. when you made love to both of us, we had known that we were no longer just vampires. yours was a light that snone and still shines. it was your ability to read minds that the chip held from you, that holds the key to restore us at the top of the food chain... the natural order of things. you know more of what to do than i." she said as we walked towards a warehouse. "orlok is here." i said "orlok!" i shouted. a voice wailed back faintly "we are never using one of those fucking bombs again! why am i glowing in the dark?" "that's nosferatu for you." theophanya rolled her eyes. we continued walking until we made it to the main door into he warehouse, vast and silent, the insects, sparse and some flying, buzzing, others crawling. "you hear that?" orlok said "a centepede is eating a mouse. murder is so fun to witness." he chuckled. "anything from death?" theophanya asked "zero found you." orlok replied. "i think instinct can show you the way. he can find anything. i'm gonna see how this plays out with the centepede and mouse." i could tell orlok was hiding something. "come theophanya." i said. we walked out of the building. i sighed and began to speak to theophanya. "he has completely lost his mind. he is meant to feed, but not be in sustained battle." theophanya collapsed. i could tell she needed blood. "now what husband would i be if i had nothing for you?" i picked her up and cradled her, bringing her to the bottom of a cliff to lay her down. she was losing consciousness. i opened my neck with a knife and brought her lips to my wound. "it's alright. you have the blood of my heart theophanya. always." she began drinking my blood. stroking her hair, kissing her, i wiped her tears "death herself is not far." as i gently kissed her forehead. down the road a few more miles, we found our way to a little cottage made from a bus, with a many additions to make it into a house. this was the new home of death herself. i could see her, settling in with weapons crafting. theophanya and i went to the front door and was asked in "don't knock, just come in." death said in a breathy voice. we came in and death was wearing a skin tight tactical uniform with a kevlar corset. she was making rockets. she got up and helped me settle theophanya into a leather chair. "i gave her some of my blood. we are both low." i told death. without a word, she went into a room in the back. i held theophanyas hand to my face, as death came back and gave theophanya some blood from an old wine bottle. "from a surviving volkshaitruppen i have drained completely. the screams were exquisite. she begged and begged for me to kill her but blood is in short supply. i drank the tears from her cheeks as she sobbed, and lamented her with the drowning as i cut her throat." theophanya was drinking blood under her own power now. "i never thought i would see you again O pale death." theophanya said after swallowing some blood. "you are in my heart always theophanya. you and zero are are as daggers of suicide in my heart, giving me such release as only the dying feel. you are the incubus and succubus in the nightmare that is my existence. drink the blood from her lips zero." i kissed theophanya deeply,feeling her frozen lips become warm as our met comingling with the blood. tears streaked down my face dispersing the dirt into a dark streak. "why do you cry?" theophanya asked me. i looked up at her. "when i still had the chip inside my head, the powers i have, kept me from dreaming. now when i dream, all i do is travel outside my body. the earth, and all of humanity is as charcoal of the mighty oak that the tigerhaitruppen has burned. we must save humanity. they are ours. even with all their faults, however easy it is to catch them by the belt buckle, we must preserve them."  
"we must rest now. let us take you to bed." theophanya said. we walked down a hall into a chamber with a fireplace, a chair and a bed with only a fire to illuminate the room. theophanya began to kiss me passionately as i began to lay down, death joining in. "we love you zero" they said in unison "stay with us. we will always be by your side, now and forever." "no matter the depths of the chasm, no matter if my eyes pop from my skull in space, i will always find you and save you." death began undoing my belt buckle with her teeth and undid my pants as she put my dick in her mouth. i began to moan passionately as theophanya put my face in her cleavage, kissing her breasts. my hands began caressing her, touching her body gently as deaths head was bobbing up and down, my dick fucking her mouth as theophanya began to position herself to ride my hard cock. "time to lick some pussy." theophanya said as she lit up a joint, holding in the milky smoke before letting out a cough. she began to moan as she moved a little farther back to let death lick her pussy from behind. " you like the way she sucks baby?" she said as death slurped on theophanyas pussy, spreading the folds as her tongue teased her clit. "i can't stand it anymore. make love to me zero." death got up and theophanya drew my dick into her warm velvety chasm as death kissed her from behind. her hands wandered to theophanyas breasts, gently caressing them. "isn't she beautiful?" death whispered as her hand went down to rub theophanyas moistening clit. she began to go up and down slowly as if dancing to a rhythm only she could hear, that only we could make. "i'm cumming death" theophanya said, her moaning grew louder, as her pace quickened. death drew her attention to me. "come now my hero. indulge in my blood." death opened the veins of her neck with a fingernail as she was rubbing her own pussy. blood went down her throat as theophanya pulled her hair, to let the blood pour faster. "yes... taste the sweet taste of death." theophanyas first love said. i began kissing her massive cleavage, licking the blood from her pale white breasts. theophanya kept rubbing her clit and as her pussy kept tightening around me, i felt a burst of torrential cum, not from me but from her she came so hard she cried. "let me lay you down." i said as i turned her over to fuck her missionary. she was glistening with beads of sweat as i penetrated her with enough force to make her gasp as she bit her lip. "be gentle my love." she said as i began to rhythmically pound her until i came inside her with torrential force. sixteen pumps of hot cum filled her as i felt the tour de force beckon me again. "did you save some for me?" death smiled. "of course i did my darling" i assured her as i lay her next to theophanya, death with her middle and ring finger readying, moistening her pussy for what was sure to come. "theophanya was your first?" death asked as my dick teased her moist pussy. "and you were her first." i answered back. i slipped in my hard cock, massaging her g-spot with my cock. "she loves me as you love her. we are a circle now." death said as i kept pumping furiously with rhythm "oh zero, your cock feels so good inside me. fuck me good... yes... yes... give it to me" death said as she made eye contact while rubbing her clit. "zero... zero... fuck my ass." death whispered to me. i went down on her, licking her moistening folds a little bit, and then down to her asshole, moistening it, fingering it a little. "such a gentleman getting me ready for that big cock." she said as she licked her lips. i came up, and with gentle pressure, put my hard cock in her tight little asshole. i knew i had to be gentle as she began to rub her clit, and after a few minutes, a torrent of cum squirted onto me as i continued fucking her ass, making eye contact, with death. she began to moan, her face leaning to one side as i began to kiss her. she bit my lip and giggled. "theophanya he feels so good in my ass." theophanya began kissing death deeply with her tongue massaging hers. i kept going as her asshole felt like mine was the only cock that went into it. i don't know why but i came early, with pumps of cum, pulsating into her ass as my orgasm reached finale. we fell asleep fast as the dawn approached. we sleep with the night.  
the moon did not shine upon us. stars were sparse as the horizon was illuminated with burning cities and the occaisional flash and boom of artillery. the megalodon was out of power, he was dead. some have tried to take his place. horrible things. octopoid agents of hastur generals of many a legion of octopi whom with number, individual size and aggresive nature have made them take full advantage of their newfound ability to kill entire tactical columns from hiding in trees, disguising themselves as rocks, boulders and even manipulating corpses to lure in helpers.  
i have seen them during my enslavement. they lead the weaker slaves into gardens through forced perspective. they would see the dead realatives, chase them into the garden, and in a longing embrace to say goodbye, they would be strangled. it never worked on me or any of the carriers of the dead. our first haul is our family. all in a wheelbarrel made to haul as many as eight bodies, designed to be hauled by a small, weak slave. i got a good long look at my family as i hauled them up to the grinders. the cunning, rotten mind games of the octopi of the meteor genuinely show their intelligence. their influence of will could not keep me from duty even when i was just another sack of meat to them, a slave to haul only the dead. though with some psychic ability, mine now surpasses theirs. upon the land, vast emptyness of the void from my soul vacated, left me not when i became that of the undead, but when the sting of nothingness enveop'd my soul as the spikes and hinges of an iron maiden. my soul died when i got the barcode tattoo. nothing but zeroes. with my newfound powers, i was able to grow my hair longer and keep the memory from me. zero just simply means a name, the emptyness of the void within me and the light of theophanya and our death, the goddess  
i stared as the sun began to set as footsteps approached me. "take down one great evil, the vaccum of power breeds another." deaths voice said as hers and theophanya's steps embraced my ears, boots treading upon pavement, chains jingling in tempo with the steps. chains which adorned the stunning skirts like gypsy dancers, corsets, with pale skin pouring from them. theophanyas bright green eyes, deaths eyes, changing from ice to Heterochromia iridum and even to metallic.  
"and with this power vaccum, the loyal to the tigerhaitruppen, the deathcult to the octopus have provided us not only with new enemies to fight but blood!" her eyes gleamed from black to bloody red  
"blood, the evisceration, the rage. pure unbridled lust, i just love the taste of the blood of an enemy, prey, unsuspecting and lustful, on the hunt, for me... but i hunt them. they are insects in my web. zero.. there is another megalodon. a litter mate. his is a faction of shock troops who leave nothing in their wake."  
"we must find a way for you to unleash your true power." theophanya said.  
"zeros power is an ever expanding well. the other vampire clans. they will attempt to use us as bait to draw him out. zero... if we die..." death said as i interrupted her  
"you and theophanya are protected by this power that i have. i do not know the mortal blood that was mine but upon the crystalline memory, the memories of past lives, that of all who have lived and who will die, those who have yet to live, are like choirs of encyclopedic aeons of data. only the fire of my love and the weight of the plight of not only that of vampires but prey in which we must keep alive and thriving upon to feed... prey whose skin i once worn but now only resemble. this magic of necromancy has brought me from a death in which i needed. not the atlantean beauty of the name but in fact what died in that pit of corpses was the life i did not have. i am the first person turned vampire in a very long time. we need to bring more into our moonlit world."  
"if more mermaids become as us, then the sea shall become blue again with hope." orlok said. then as i was listening i heard and felt the engines going full warp towards the signal of the hubble telescope. our planet is being visited, but by whom? none of these are my past lives driving my own line to them. some alien, some human. far from beyond the twisted gnarls of galaxies, spires of lightning from horrific spores afoot on their own gravity distanced only by time and hot nasty badass speed. fingers of galaxies with their thousands of burning stars and the crystalline mass in which beasts dwell. a few months and it will arrive, a far pace away.  
"otherworldly biengs come in ships. how long until i develop my power fully?" i asked orlok  
"you will need four months and a fter the ritual, a master in the art of combat must show you the ways of this enemy to fight them."  
"they will be here by then" theophanyas eyes were beginning to well up with a fear that has haunted her since before she was a vampire  
"zero.. before my village was attacked by the germans so very long ago, some of our villagers were taken away by these ships, these flying saucers with the luftwaffe emblem. are these the same ships?"  
"no. but if i can find this source of blood orlok speaks of..."  
"the mermaids!" death exclaimed  
"oh what depraved act shall this be? such an orgy of blood and filth. those mermaids are nymphomaniacs. let's do it." theophanya said, her mind contemplating at such frenzied speed as to what shall take place.  
"all we need is five mermaids to start out with, and the more semen fills their mouths, the more come to get their fair share of it. then the seduction and feeding begins."  
"as so woven into our dreams my darling theophanya." death said, moistening as she too was waiting for this harem of blood as we made our way onward down a winding path through dense vegitation, then like the synapse of a lightning bolt arcing through the sky, a small lagoon, with glowing neon flowers of various purples with glowing neon yellow bordering the petals, illuminating the forest which would otherwise be dark. black was the sand with diamonds, rubys, and emeralds atwix'd the black grains. golden knives and cutlery astrewn the large volcanic boulder to use as a makeshift dining table. under the crystal clear water, with air bubbles captured in their mouths, harmonizing, playing a violin under water with various other fantastical instruments, were these mermaids, hair astrewn with little golden coins in red curly locks and all with large teardrop shaped breasts the one with gold piercings in her pink nipples and big golden eyes seemed to be the one in charge as she rose from the water to greet us.  
"you have stumbled upon the temple illiana, queen of the mermaids, and daughter of aphrodite. state your business here vampire!"  
"i am zero."  
"you destroyed the megalodon!" one of the mermaids shouted, murmuring, and hushed speaking under and above the surface. the mermaids were deliniating amongst one another. death and theophanya were off to do what i had telepathicly instructed.  
"your lovers are not with you zero. where are they?" illiana said while making eye contact.  
"they have gone off trail to find you the proof you seek. glowing megalodon teeth." a few minutes of silence not too silent as the mermaids whispered unto themselves as to what was going on "what is theophanya like zero?" they more shy one asked as illiana spoke up  
"do pardon her shyness. her anticipation has taken her breath away, hearing tales of you from when..." theophanya and death came down the trail carrying a large decapitated head of a megalodon, burned, glowing no more as if whatever the meteor did to the creature made it absorb and neutralise radiation, but made it evil.  
"behold the severed head!" theophanya and death raised the severed head of the megalodon with suction cup marks from squid who have in the past attempted to eat him. in another instance i made contact with the eyes of this great embodiment of tyranny, dead, never again to have power over the living. one milky from the blast, debris embedded into partially denuded jaw, some teeth remaining, a defeated expression of a dying predator who was unable to escape his fate. the only significant memories it's rotting skull and visible brain emitted, was the screams of the prey, some dragged down swimming, some were entire crews of uboats he nosepushed into undersea rocks, chewed the hulls open and ate the contents. the dark depths, the aeons of mapping this ocean out in its muscle memory. scars of rock edges, teeth of the great white on the snout embedded in lacerations, trails of multiple layers, the concentric circles of dancing creatures of the year of 2038... the year of the meteor. walking along cyclopian streets in the height of his power. memories... memories of feeding on my whole family and the laughter. i could do nothing. i could not feel anything because of the control chip.  
"zero.." illianya began as i came to my senses, unrealizing how shaken i appeared to be.  
"we wish to become children of night and cavernous caves, immortal, and shimmering with eyes so dead and golden. husband to theophanya hear our sirens call! we offer our blood to you to make us into the sisters of the night. satiate thyself with the blood of our hearts we wish to stop beating for you. let us bring back the blue of the sky and sea now vexx'd red with blood. make love to our mouths and make love to your wife and mistress. feed upon us in dominance master of darkness. we can unleash your true power and restore the ocean, our home" theophanya began to undo my collar and whisper "just go in and embrace them" "they can't be pussyfucked. mermaids after all but they do love to suck cock don't you illianya?" death said to illianya massaging the nape of my neck before giving me a kinky love bite, guiding me into the water "these mermaids can help us. look how beautiful they all are. priestesses of death herself, oh how they worship her silken platinum hair, so straight, and kiss her feet in the water as i wade in with her and theophanya wading in behind into a small pool, seperate from the rest of them. fireflies danced and slowly changed color as the music played underwater was heard by us all, there must have been at least five mermaids including illianya, with the gold nipple rings, bright red curly locks came swimming right up to us. theophanya and death already stroking my cock which had been getting harder for a few moments already. illianya pressed her large teardrop shaped breasts with pink pierced nipples. gold piercings, with diamond encrusted loops that didn't weigh her nipples down due to being not too big. "zero. let me be the first she began to kiss my neck as i hers. her groans felt through her tongue. i felt theophanya join in with her soft, gentle tongue followed by death love biting me and with passionate hands under the warm flowing pool, theirs kept hardening my already stiff member as illianya looked at me and said "turn me now" i began kissing her neck, i opened my throat with theophanyas nail, and illianya began to lick my blood as i bit into her, she clenched and screamed, whimpered and gave into the thirst. i felt her teeth dig into my neck, deeper, and deeper. she drew away from my neck, pulled down my pants and pulled out my hard cock. her mouth opened wide as i slid into her mouth, my blood on my cock, going away with each pump. it felt so good. my face is in theophanyas cleavage as she brings her breasts from her corset to smother my face with. back and forth to deaths pale cleavage me rubbing her already wet pussy. illianya is using her tongue a lot now on my shaft, jacking me off while sucking. i came in her mouth quick as she swallowed every drop of hot viscous semen as theophanya began to sit on my face, moaning as she ate theophanyas pussy from behind as she was bent over holding onto illianyas hair "yes now suck him until he's hard again. illianya with her newfound vampiric abilities began to do just that. it never went soft. in a few seconds death was on top of my dick, teasing her clit with the tip as theophanya kissed death deeply. deaths velvet folds, dripping wet with orgasmic liquid provided lubricant for my throbbing cock. eternal ecstacy poured from theophanya as my tongue massaged her clit, wavering away from the tip as death slowly went up and down, the penetration into deaths g spot, made her kiss theophanya passionately as illianya began licking her asshole as well as my balls, occaisionally sucking and putting my dick between her tits as she brought another mermaid, anonymous with large breasts began sticking my dick between her huge tits and freckles which eminated a free and wanting spirit. such a beautiful face with curly red hair as well. the shells rattling on her bracelets made me stop. look into her bright blue eyes, kissed her deeply and wildly with our tongues flickering like a funeral pyre. "i'll feed on you after you feed on me lord zero." she said, ready to give into the moment, her thoughts of finding treasures and exploring turned me on about her. i had to grant her sweet neck this embrace, her curiousity and deadly huntress skills will be useful to us. her freckles on her neck and pale skin felt so sweet as the blood of her neck felt like she ate nothing but fruit with sweet blood, with soft skin and such a gentle mouth to feed on me in turn. her tail flickering as it wrapped around me. her freckles, tattoos. her red lips and new fangs gave her a new lease on undeath as she sucked my cock for a few minutes. "i want to see you make love to your wife theophanya" those newly black eyes looked up at me, dick between her tits, so round. so many freckles and long, curly red hair. as i lay in this pool, theophanya wrapped her legs around my waist as my cock went inside her as my eyes locked as hers began to get even redder. burning red with the fires of passion her eyes began to change color as i thrust deep into her, illianya and the mervampiress, licking blood from eachother and the rest were amongst eachother, making out, kissing, licking eacothers breasts. theophanyas tits bouncing as we made love in this blood filled pool, the mermaids now becoming deepsea nightmaidens. now they will create more and more vampires to cleanse this ocean. a blue ocean. not much longer an explosion of powerful, hot viscous semen filled my undead theophanya as her wet cream filled pussy lips quivered, her lips meeting mine as her eyes. many have unleashed themselves into the sea as passionate embraces of the mermaids, clandestined and amazonian to their marital ways to love one another and have no merman live as when it is time for them to cast their seed, they expire. not from maternal protectivity causing aggression like the preying mantis, but rather the decapodians except in this case the mermaids survive.  
"zero! let us be your priestesses! we shall spread the vampiric cure for this ocean of blood."  
illianya said swimming on her back, the pool clear of the red seawater clearing, almost illuminescent with the light coming from the cave below. would this vampyric orgy of masses of mermaids be the key somehow? these powers of mine, they do not tell the future because beyond this now, is the blackness of nothing... but in this now, a light brightens forth from a cave where my eyes did not see it. in tantric synapse of passion i was unaware of how clear our pool was becoming. i began to swim down with theophania and our priestesses following behind, post orgasmic saunter with my semen washing from them as their eyes laughed and new fangs embraced painlessly for their home, the sea had become red for at least a thousand years. societally berserk and some refuging in ry'leah's tennaments. the deep ones bought their volcanic welded meteor weapons, furnishings, and even assisted in construction of some of ry'leah's buildings by volcanic trenches feeding stone beams needed for such structure. their affairs with humans were over for such a long time that when orlok began consorting with them it was when he was a far deeper sinister being that braham stoker consulted with when writing his book. he even referred him to reference vlad the impaler moreso than his life because as a nosferatu, his was a darker journey which dawned in the empire of atlantis and brought him to seclusion in 1948. he once told me that for the sake of my own sanity, that all he could tell me, was that he was the only living witness to his own acts of carnage, vivisection and destruction and that it took many a legion to warp his brain and nervous system. tooth and nail, scalpel and stone, orlok is the architect of battle and carnage, rather than feeding upon buxom maidens, he prefers the torture and extinguination of his enemies as they were so close to death, that the adrenaline spiked rather high. adrenaline is sweeter than seratonin i must say so myself.

onward we swam into the cave, glowing like the sun, as not were it the red, sulken seascape, but with the bustle of crabs, thoughtless, unable to be apathetic, scurrying along a relaxing ocean. the sun gleaming as theophanya and i looked around for death, and to our suprise, she swam and startled theophanya from behind. kissing her neck, looking at her, then me. we drifted towards eachother and kissed deeply, her lips tasting of some blood and her icy blue eyes trapping me. such a sweet girl, her ultra platinum blonde hair, and those eyes so cold yet a heart so warm.  
"oh zero, prince of the light turned inwards that is darkest darkness, i can see the sun now. you have brought the light back to us, the dead who would be killed by the brilliance, of the sun which my people of atlantis have worshipped... now upon new ground we shall tread with mightier boots. oh zero, i live for you, i love you as i love theophanya, my darling child of night, my heart which has been blackened by time itself, once wrought with black putrifaction, and decay has began to once again fill with life. i can now read your thoughts, feel everything you feel."  
i felt her innermost voice speak to me, and i saw the truth in her thoughts that she communicated to me. her, theophanya and i held eachother, our nightmaidens making sure we didn't drift too far. the red and platinum blonde strands intermingling as visions were realised in its chaotic pattern almost like kodachromatic utterences of the locations of all things as if out supernatural attenuation and heightened senses revealed all secrets. we were all one. the reflective ripples upon the ocean floor, dancing it's busy dance of the tide  
hand in hand in each hand my wild lesbian lovers of mine arose from the surf, anew in its untamed beauty.  
"zero! the sea!" theophanya jumped excited as we turned around and gazed at the emeralds dancing atwix'd the lapping waves.  
"the sun and sea theophanya" death fawned over the spectacle of a more clear, sea, the sunset in an orange and red sky, slowly brightening.  
"i can feel it healing. the earth." i said as i sensed careful footsteps, this must be the master to train me how to fight these foes in the coming months.  
"you are neither the strigoi, nor either are you human.." i said causing these footsteps to stop dead in their tracks. suddenly a voice rang out  
"and zero you are. kill the great megalodon fuhrer did you? freed many, killed many, killed so very many. deep hatred within. know of this word vampire, i do not. much change in the past two years. the force.." a wise seeming, altruistic voice came closer to say.  
"i have similar powers yoda."  
"tell you my name, i did not. read my mind, you did not..."  
"there is something in the regions on and beyond the mere mortal grasp of the force. look into these eyes.." i turn around to se this small human looking creature with long pointy ears, and an overbite dressed like some kind of of wizard. just bald, with no hat  
"these are the eyes of the dead. i am the one shape the night takes. i am without lifeblood, so i drink from the living their blood. i know you are a sage, wise and kind with good intentions. just know that even though i carry out acts which even after 900 yeas of life, will haunt you until the end should i begin to share these things with you."  
"curious about what you can do i am zero." yoda said as he began to cross his arms in a self soothing, skeptical gesture.  
i walked towards a boulder. i began to lift it with my telekenisis, steam began wafting off of it as it dried and began to glow red with heat, then orange, yellow, white hot no longer boulder but spinning disc of molten lava the edge touching making it into a disc of stone as it heats up again into a ball. skeleton soldiers arose from the grave and began to form ranks. this yoda creature, jaw open in abject terror, his once green alien skin turned white and collapsed in fear. i kept his heart safe as it nearly gave him a heart attack.

"from realms beyond the dark side this power comes. real all these things are. no illusion. sense good in you i do. sense bad too as well. fear i now feel."  
"yoda. allow me to offer my friendship. i will never harm you. i never saw any ill will against me from you. a curious creature you are yoda. on this planet, curiousity used to kill the cat, but now they are all in the ruins of the u.n. building." yoda began to chuckle as he began to feel reassured.  
"u.n. building?"  
"it's mostly empty except cats."  
with this measure of ego out of the way, the three and a half months went by with me and yoda training anyway but with him excercising this force he has. many hills and valleys of the mind did we explore sharpening our skills. now, as the night sky began to light up with the anticipated arrival of the very ship itself yoda would not stop talking about... the millenium falcon. it was being pursued by some tai fighters from an imperial battlecruiser.  
"theophanya! the browning!" i shouted as i had the tai fighter in sight. her and death showed up with my browning m1919a1 from the battle of the tigerhaitruppen. every fourth round a tracer and every fifth round an APIT round. this was gonna fucking hurt these tai fighters. as the bullets ripped through the hulls and blew the pilots to bits, the falcon evaded the falling first tai fighter as the second one joined it in the deathknell of crashing vehicles in the sky. the magnificent bird made its touchdown at our feet as the cargo hatch opened and a man scarred and severed from his own sanity, what looked not like the luke from tales of the war among the stars was clearly shell shocked with facial scars of prolonged war and the fear and jumpyness in those blue eyes. yoda, motioning us to go onto the platform as he stayed behind. "i must go to the degoba system! do not tell luke of me!" we did just this as the idling engine idling higher as death, theophanya and i boarded this vessel. a hurried r2d2 and gruff c3po ordering r2d2 like a sergeant orders around a private getting our ammunition, weapons and ordinance onto the platform.  
"hurry the fuck up shit for brains! you want us to fucking die don't you?" as he smacked r2d2 on the back of the head. "move your ass! move! move! move! move!" the severity of the situation came to fruition as more tai fighters poured in from the sky, vampire anti air already at work bringing down all the tai fighters in a hail of 20mm and 40mm flak. sunset with flak burst in the sky.  
"that motherfucker just wasted obi wan! i'm gonna fucking kill that son of a bitch!"  
"shut the fuck up and get in that rear turret skywalker we got tai fighters to kill." han, the pilot yelled from the pilot seat. the co pilot seat still red with blood as the spray pettern indicated this is where the hammer killed the co pilot. some pieces of face with an eyeball still there in the eyelids. the pilot han had a cataract where plasma melted his eye and a huge burn mark.  
"so you're the one obi wan sent me to find right? didn't know you would have had company or luggage!" he exclaimed as the autopilot began to evade the tai fighters.  
"find me?" i asked. not getting the full grasp of what he was trying to impart. the sunset sky turning into space surrounding us. now quiter as we made our way to additional turrets. shooting and blasting the tai fighters into balls of fire. weapons cooling, clear ahead, all scopes clear, we sat around the mess table, a briefing as to what's happening.  
"everybody hold on!" han said as a computer voice chimed  
"warp drive in t- minus 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1. warp drive engaged." the stars flew by so fast they made space white, and slowed down to just whipping by.  
"obi wan kinobi sent us here to find you zero." skywalker said as he stared beyond me with that thousand yard stare.  
"he said you were the key to some kind of power." han said  
"what do you know?" theophanya asked  
"all we know is he felt something in the force. an ally. someone who cared who was strong enough to help us save her."  
"who?" death asked  
"the prisoner?" i guessed. luke sobbing into the table, face down.  
"yes." he sobbed "my teacher, the man who was killed today... he died trying to help me and our crew here save the princess of alderan... princess leia."  
"obi wan was your mentor?" death asked  
luke sobbed as he nodded, not lifting his head, i lit a joint. the sweet smell reaching him.  
"what do you smoke? it's plant matter is it?"  
"this is the medicine from the gods. here." i handed it to him he smoked it. both of them seemed to calm from it.  
"there were these ships..." skywalker began, looking up straight ahead. the weed helping his rationalization. i didn't want to read his mind because i knew his powers were... different. to do so i would consider intrusive on my behalf.  
"they looked like grey discs and made no sound. one was painted black with stars like some kind of camouflage. they used slug throwers. their slugs some big, some small..." luke gets up and walks towards a cargo hatch, opens it and produces a box of panzerfausts. theophanya cannot take it anymore. her left eye trembling at the sight of this box of panzerfausts with it's emblems she throws her glass of vodka against the wall.  
"where the fuck are they!?" her fists clenched onto white knuckle fists. the pilot han and luke both flinch back.  
"we don't know. they fucking blindsided us. one of them fucking bashed chewie with a fucking sledgehammer! they robbed the fuck out of us before the imperials began chasing us. they came from the moon of your planet." i looked at theophanya and all of her anger turned into sorrow as she leaned her head onto my chest sobbing. i had to explain to luke.  
"you have to understand. they were once from our planet. they sought to take over our world and set it in their image. after we fought back, they retreated to our moon. some to the southernmost polar cap of this planet. some years later... a meteor struck which caused the utmost apex predators of times of ancient to enslave humanity. my whole life was staring into the threshold, the gaping maw of an interstellar insanity. all those teeth. every day."  
"hey kid.." han said "we're going out of lightspeed soon. lets hit the cockpit." theophanya walked out of the cockpit with a pail of water and rag that she just cleaned up the co pilot seat. "i think i should be in the turret on lookout" death said, walking away from the table towards the top turret. theophanya going to another one at the bottom of this vessel. luke, han, and i went into the cockpit.  
"we're going to get resupplied by the resistance, some army been going against the empire for fuck knows how long."  
"so you need someone to board that battlecruiser?" i asked the guys, they looked at me quizzically. said nothing.  
"it's not the battlecruiser we need to board. it's some space station the size of a moon." han said  
"we tried to rescue the princess but.." luke was unable to finish  
"a shot from the blaster took my eye out, an explosion gave luke some shrapnel and some blaster wounds. we barely made it to the ship. we couldn't have made it without chewie. we didn't see the man in the grey uniform with the sledgehammer. he got chewie and his head exploded. luke got him with the light saber and i blasted him. i mean chewies fucking head man. we found some paperwork on the murderer."  
"if we take the base on the moon of your planet, we get it's space fleet. if we get it's space fleet, we can steal the empire's fleet. while your moons fleet destroys the imperial destroyer, we resupply." han re lit the joint and took a hit after saying this.  
"so after we save the princess, what do we do to?"  
"think of it, you destroy that space station, it will go to waste, but if it is taken over, then the resources taken to build it will not go to waste. what i want to know is how did you come to know of my planet? who sent you here? what's your story?"  
"obi wan sent us to find a great warrior. he sensed a great power completely different from the force yet it compliments it. he did not know of it, but sensed a great danger. that if something were to happen to him, then to come find you. the princess.. her planet was destroyed. in front of her eyes.. we almost saved her but chewie... how did you and your companions meet?"  
"it was the most wonderful night of my life. a night where new bonds of love were forged in souls, heart, and flesh. in a pit she found me in the beginning of a war in which humanity would no longer be a slave. now in the wake of a tyranical ruler, a vaccum of power sets forth to attract new and terrible things with lust for power. i have become a hunter of the night. no longer living but not in the realm of the dead. i am what many in my world call a vampire. we dine not on the celestial food for the passed on into afterlife, but the life blood of the living. the battlecruisers chasing you, the haunebu crafts. at least they battle against eachother." the enginges began to whine down to a mooring speed, we felt the craft touch down and hydraulic doors open. we all filed off the ship. the dust storm taking sight from others but not us. the nights on this planet are beautiful. so cold. so dark.  
down streets busy and teeming with life. civilization, paint drying, food cooking, the scent of men and women interlocked in intercourse, the arguments of crowds, gambling fistfights, music, dancing. all this, the people just being people made me think of the past of the city on my planet. how fast it can go away. we made our way to a cantina where we listened to music and sat down with some drinks. mostly tasted like wine. they got the idea. after our fill of bread and wine we began talking about our mission.  
"we are going to have you board an enemy tie fighter dressed as a pilot and save the princess from the detention bay area. we have an electromagnetic pulse weapon that can destroy all the electronics but keep the hull intact. with no oxygen or defense, the crew dies. the whole thing we can have repaired by r2 units and use it for our own. we were going to destroy it, but in light of the state of things, it would be more of an advantage if we took the thing intact.."  
"they will not read my lifesigns. i'm gonna have to pop the thing so they can salvage it and i can go in on a salvage ship." i said  
"no lifesigns? you're not alive?" luke chuckled  
"i was." i said looking into my wine cup "now my heart beats no more and this vampiristic nature of mine i have been given afterlife in the mission of saving the living survivors of my people. now yet another war between factions are bearing the ancient fruits of mans stupidity, some guided by an ancient evil, others want to rebuild the rubble and some are marauders robbing farms. so where is a good place for you to explain things?" as i said this, it was as if the entire world around us fell silent. not the silence of the inquisitive or shocked ears but i was honing onto sounds  
"not here. our supplies should be loaded by now. let's continue our meeting on course" we began to exit the cantina as a large menacing hand grabbed me from behind and began to pull with no avail as i turned around with his wrist in a lock and my pistol to the back of his head. without hesitation i blew his brains out on the cantina floor. the two shots caused everybody to jump instinctively and the smell of alien blood wafted from the now rotten corpse of greedo. we continued walking out the door and to the falcon in a landing lot. in the cockpit of the falcon, luke, on the co pilot seat, han in the pilot seat, me in the seat behind luke and theophanya in the seat next to me. death wanted to be by herself in the lower turret. "it's so beautiful out here. the stars, the galaxies. it fills my heart with wonder zero!" death's thoughts communicated to me as theophanya thought towards me "she has fed on a female stormtrooper if you wanted to feed. she has had enough blood for you to kiss from her neck. give her a little romance and enjoy some life force. we prefer the blood of maidens and unfortunate girls in uniform fighting for the wrong side." "i must deliniate with our new comrades my dark one. let us find a full moon of a forest world on which to frolick. but now we must be the tip of the spear. we will kill many, many enemies."

"sir luke, han, i must tell you a quality of mine that not even the empire can touch. i must let you know that while you were showing much generous hospitality with bread and wine, my wife theophanya has been researching cross dimensional channels and finding the data on the numbers."  
"numbers?" luke asked  
"we were in a battle against two million mind controlled conscripts with an additional nine hundred thousand tigerhaitruppen as well as an armored division."  
"we took down a base too. they couldn't use air against us. we mortared the fucking shit out of that airstrip while zero here strafed it." theophanya added  
"we split the atom on those cocksuckers." death added  
"split the atom, okay, whatever that means zero, hey what proof do i have that you can do this? i mean you shot greedo, great, we got you like obi wan said. what proof you got that you are who you say you are? show me something." han said, skeptical and unsure.  
"land me on a planet. i can show you my power." i said as theophanya loosened her grip on a spoon she bent. we landed on tattooine and han, luke, and myself walked about fifteen paces, perhaps twenty while i spoke.  
"this, without difficulty, is a demonstration of my power. i showed this to another jedi."  
"another jedi?" asked luke.  
"he will reveal himself to you in time. but in order to show you i am more than a hured gun." with vampiric telekenisis i brought yet another boulder to my hands, like with yoda. it began spinning even faster than the last time, from red to orange to white rather fast but instead of some necromancy, i kept spinning the firey ball of molten lava and threw it into the air. the night sky of this planet was illuminated with an explosion of molten lava raining down everywhere else but where we were. i turned around and spoke  
"i can do this to the death star after i save the princess. no problem." they were in awe and with hope. luke began to shake his head and laugh nervously  
"no. we need it pretty much intact if you can."  
"then let us depart to our mission." we went back to the falcon, confident, with some hope of victory against their terror, their oppressors unaware of my arrival.  
en route to our mission objective, we plan our infiltration at the wheel.  
"you and i all know that i am unkillable even as my body will be mortally wounded in appearance, it will fool them into taking me in the salvage. my other plan was to go fast enough while grabbing onto thefalcon and like an insect on a wall, find a hatch inside."  
"i like the tie fighter idea zero."  
"but how do we get one?"  
"start fucking with the imperial star destroyer near my planet, tow the tie fighter i need and fling it at the deathstar when we get to it. these haunebu craft are possibly giving them a lot of work. in fact we can board one of these haunebu craft so we can get drawn in with their tractor beam and not destroyed because they recognised the falcon."  
"i like this idea. a second chance at victory."  
"fucking bullshit. we need to destroy that fucking thing!" c3po began to say.  
"the power to destroy a planet... what fucking nonsense! no body of power should wield this weapon." "that's true" i said to c3po  
"we've been kicked around long enough. if we resist, their fleet bombards the resisting planet. now that is bad enough! we steal enough fleet pieces, we can turn the tide."  
"vader" said luke "i hate him. he murdered obi wan. obi wan was one of the last jedi. few are left. he said to look on sol three for it's most powerful warrior. we saw the horror of battle which plagued your world. you are it's savior as well. but like your planet, this galaxy has it's own terror..."  
"in my visions i have seen many terrors. on and beyond the reaches of even your solar system lies terrors you may perish under in your lifetime. moreso than any despondent and tyrannical ruler. if it blinks, if it wakes up, our universe no longer exists. luke... i'm no savior. my own family, i poured into a grinder with a chip in my brain. it took the love a priestess and her goddess to make me ready for battle. the moment my soul left my body... i made the one who enslaved our planet pay. i might have not. these haunebu craft, there may be a link to the past. some kind of cure to the madness of this world i live in. you know how hard battle is? i bet you do. we will do more than kill vader, his boss, we will destroy the whole fucking empire."  
c3p0 has an idea  
"if your team rescues the princess, zero, then our team can go fight the destroyer. r2d2 has a vendetta against that particular destroyer. it's his target. you take a haunebu to the deathstar,"  
me, i like this idea.  
"toss me on that moon! i'm driving a fucking haunebu!" i went to both turrets and kissed my wife and mistress, bidding them adeu. tears from theophanyas eyes touched my lips.  
"i will bring you the head of vader and the blood of his living harlots my darling. i will bathe you in their blood as they scream! we will fuck the dead together in unholy matrimony with O death our mistress. oh how hard we will both cum. i long to look into your eyes already."  
and as i went down into the bottom turret, death had words for me as i kissed her neck as with both hands i clenched both of her breasts  
"oh zero... you fill me with such lust. you make me into an inhuman monster with that huge fucking cock. i love it. go. go now. if you don't i'll rip your hear out while you fuck me. go my hero."  
i closed the hatch to the bottom turret with c3po behind me in shock  
"what are you?" i turned to him and said  
"i am the darkness of light turned inwards." i said as i made my way towards a waste disposal airlock  
"beam me up motherfucker! urah!" i said after getting into the clear tube. c3po pressing a few buttons on the controls, the vaccum of space ripped my eyes out only for them to come to painfully regenerate as i was already close enough to the moon to brace for impact.  
i landed on the moon, creating a small crater. mountains in the distance. seconds later, a metal drop box. two panzerfausts, an rpg 7 with nine rounds, an stg 44 with full magazine cell pouches and drop instructions for a t-34 with soviet vampire crew. i continued onto the base of the mountain. at the top: the haunebu base. scaling this mountain, the lessened gravity making the effort pass by faster at least. i was about halfway up, heard some rocks falling from below me. i was being followed.. i pulled the pin on a grenade and flipped the spoon. it continued falling and it exploded the small group of cosmonaut whermacht. the last one screaming "mein lieben!" as a small hole of shrapnel leaked precious air into the vaccum of space as the lifeless body of one of the master races footsoldiers floated down the rockface like so many angels who fall from grace. onward and onward i climbed, five... hundred... more... meters.

with my pick i had carved an edge i could use my sniper periscope to survey a hangar, with haunebu spacecraft sortying out, one by bloody one, barracks, guard domes, the on top turrets. from where i was, i could take out all five guard domes. i had the falcon maintain a holding pattern to drop the t-34 right on top of the barracks, engine running, on my mark. i set up the nine rpg7's on drip buckets filled with moon dirt. all perfectly aimed. i loaded the stg-44, racked a round and started skull dragging, my uniform, absorbing the dirt,the action of my weapon facing skyward to keep the dirt out. once in a while i would look up, using my periscope at an angle to get my bearings. here iam, a distance of three hundred meters away from the bunker. the drip rockets all begin firing, one by one. each hitting their targets. the towers sucking men in grey uniforms out into space with debris. lunar wehrmacht came pouring out of the bunker as a soviet t34 landed right in front of them, firing into the front door, coaxial gun and assistant drivers gun firing after the main cannon blasted the front pod bay door, many many troops pouring out into the void. i rush over to the hangars as the t34 catches up, takes the lead in front as cover, rounds bouncing off, i jump up on top of the tank, make my way to the front and as a round from a haunebu lifts me and the tank up and me towards the haunebu. the low gravity causing me to drift towards the bottom turret my legs astraddled the 88mm gun, i point my panzerfaust at the operator inside, his face frozen in fear as crystals of frozen blood spiked on my ushanka, face, and uniform. i put my hand on the wondow and the turret operator's nose began to bleed, as well as his eyes and mouth as his intestines began to pour from his mouth like vomit. i open the emergency latch and in an instant it sucks out it's vile contents. i close the hatch, let air in, decompress rather rapidly for me eyes came out again and i had to regenerate with the blood crystals melting and my eye sockets sucking up the melting red ice shards of blood. with air in the turret, it is now safe for me to go in. waiting and ready were sentries. absorbing round after round from automatic gunfire, i dispatched them with return fire and leaned up against the wall as my wounds healed. i made my way up the stairs and at the end of a curved hallway was another stairway to the bridge. i looked at the steel walls and saw a vent to crawl into. this was to make things easier. going through what seemed like miles of duct, i finally see a bridge with its crew. the captain, a man in a luftwaffe officers uniform, was staring at the forward window with an officer at the helm  
the commander turned to his orderly  
"irgendein Wort über die Wachen auf dem unteren Turm?"  
"nein Kommandant. Alle Kontakte sind in der Nähe des Turms verloren gegangen"  
"dann überprüfe den unteren Turm!"  
they were checking the state of my welcoming party. i checked my grenade pouch and yep, there was a flashbang, and some cs gas. i taped the two together, pulled both the pins, and dropped it down and the flashbang popped the entire cs gas and in an instant and the gas was thrown instead of seeped into the cabin air. while they were coughing and disoriented, i quickly tied them all up and took the wheel. it was simple enough steering, but i knew what i needed. i couldn't have this ship running without a crew.  
"Kommandant, du sollst dich meinem Befehl unterwerfen. Ich kann nicht getötet werden. unsere Zeit, unser Kampf wird kommen, aber dein Feind ist mein, wie dieser Schlachtkreuzer will Kampf gegen dich." i said to the ships commander, who looked up to be from his bonds  
"ficken Sie sowjetische Nschweine. Du musst die gesamte Besatzung töten. sie werden es nie tun! wie bist du unsterblich?" he said spitting in my direction  
"das Schiff, das will, gegen dich zu kämpfen.. es wird die Erde zerstören. unseren Kampf zu führen. nimm mich zu diesen Koordnaten und lasse mich fallen. nach einer Zeit werden wir unseren Kampf haben." i said rolling my eyes  
"bringen Sie mir das Kommunikations-Headset." i brought forth a headset as he set course with the voice command on the ships computer  
"Kurs setzen auf yavin 4" he said.  
"Zielankunft in einer Stunde, 30 Minuten" a female robot voice chimes.  
"how good is your english?" i asked the commander.  
"i am kommandant schrader. i know english. our museums and schools hold all records of the actions of the reich and it's triumphs. you are not russian. so did the reds take you over after us?"  
"we remained america until 2030. that's when the tigerhaitruppen tooke us over. communism collapsed in 1990 for many reasons. when we found argentinian wehrmacht, the premir of russia sent in russian soldiers dressed in summer attire from the great patriotic war. the war was won in four weeks due to help from argentinian partisans."  
the commander smirked.  
"tigerhaitruppen?"  
"yes. they weren't germans, but the carnivorious sharks from the sea. they bore the helm of german soldiers and wore their boots. a green meteor came from the sky and boiled them forth from the ocean. for one thousand years the reich of the tigerhaitruppen"  
"i do not know who you are, or how you came to my ship, but i can only tell you that as principle i am no liar. i will find out how immortal you are stranger.."  
"i am called zero."  
"fitting as soon you will become nothing." he continued, rather agitated.  
i smiled at him, produced a knife from my boot, cut a small slash in both his cheeks, and cut my own heart from my chest, letting out a feuge state of maniacal laughter.  
"I have wanted to die since i could walk! the peace of being a rotten and moldy corpse, riddled with putrifaction and maggots! DEATH NEVER FINDS ME!" he was looking down and away as he was reacting to my blood flinging all over the bridge as i gestated.  
"to be or not to be!" i said before bellowing in feuge laughter, throwing another heart to the deck  
"wir werden in zehn Minuten an unserem Ziel ankommen" the charming voice from the computer chimed  
"i bid you adieu herr negan. you know where earth is, and when i come back, we will fight."  
"unbekannte Energie bewirkendes Gefäß ich wiederhole unbekannte Energie-Effekt-Gefäß" the computer voice once again chimed  
"a tractor beam." i smirked  
"you may never see earths moon again."  
"we never had a thing to do with the tigerhaitruppen. ours was not this intent."  
"i knew that as i read your mind. i had my suspicion, but now i just know yours is a determined people. our battle will be legendary. you will die if you surrender!"  
we were sucked into a landing bay as machinegun and blaster fire erupted, continued for a few minutes and all fell silent. an s.s. officer knocked at the door.  
"kommandant... Wer bist du? hände hoch!" he was saying to the footsteps of boots next to him before choking as a mechanical respirator sounded. the commander and the crew of two men and three blonde women whose eyes were an almost purple blue began breathing rather fast, the women crying, as the men were consoling them muffeldly. one of the blonde women spoke up.  
"please take me with you!" she pleaded "the pain that is my life must end. i wish to become the vampyr of bram stokers novel. ever since i was a child, the dark forces of nature have always thrilled me."  
"who are you?" i asked  
"i am ensign ilsa of the haunebu craft nachtmar."  
i nodded at ilsa. "who's there?" i asked through the door while it opened. there i saw him, in his black uniform, cape, helmet, buttons, knobs of the respirator. it was vader  
"it is not often the mouse comes to catch the cat is it?" i said to him, the machine man looked towards me.  
"rebel scum.. your ship has been confiscated and is now property of the empire.."  
"surrender!" i finished his sentence in a mocking manner. quickly, i put my pistol to my head. then at him, then at me.  
"you bluff me rebel scum." i scoffed at him as he spoke  
"oh how you know your quarry." i said to him  
"it is useless. your primitive weapon will not work here." i read his mind and found something.  
"if you strike me down, i shall become more powerful than you can ever imagine." he became confused and suprised.  
"where have you heard that?"  
"this just reminds me of a thing that happened to me before. is there a detention center or am i just going to rip that helmet off and flatten your fucking head with it?" he force pushed me against the windshield and i fell. thinking i was dead, guards began to pick me up and drag me away to a garbage disposal unit to throw me in the trash. i didn't heal myself because i wanted to be dragged near the detention center.. right next to where the princess was being kept. and with ilsa and her doves as well. interesting. as we neared the garbage chute, i healed, caused the heads of the guards to explode inside their helmets, and slinked my way past the guards before putting a magnetic grenade to a string attached to a door. they pull it, the spoon flips. the second the explosion happened, i opened the prison cell door. within it were the princess, ilsa and her two other blonde crewmates. resting together in eachothers arms. liea awoke and stretched her neck, her veins i could smell the blood within as my eyes peered her shape.  
"youre not a storm trooper." said liea  
"no my mountain wildflower. are you princess liea?"  
"yes. who are you?"  
"zero! mein vampyr!" said ilsa as she awoke to my voice.  
"ilsa. hello. i never got to know the names of your comrades."  
"i am greta." the more platinum blonde spoke up.  
"i'm eva." the titan blonde followed with a somwhat nervous grin. looking down, then up with only her eyes flirtatiously biting her lip.  
"i got pistols for everybody. we will pop an emp near the reactors. i'll use a detonator so we can be in a haunebu to escape."  
"oooh boom boom baby." ilsa exclaimed. turned on by violence? intruiging indeed. they took up the pistols. greta and eva with waltherp38's, ilsa with a luger and liea with a pair of .45 longslides. i check the mag of my stg44 and change it.  
"okay stack up on that door, liea, cover us..." the blondes stacked up at the door, liea points both barrels of her gun blued .45 longslides at the entrance. i clear the door, barrel of my strumgewehr pointed towards any possible danger as i was able to work my angles.  
"clear!" i said speedily. "on me, let's go!"  
we did this two or three times before we returned to the guard station that i boobytrapped. instinctively, we stacked up, i go to open it.. it's locked. this was gonna be a fucking shitshow.  
"okay it's locked. form up, i'm gonna breech it." i took the safety off my panzerfaust, flipped up the sight as the girls got behind me.  
"cover your ears, this shit's about to get ugly!" as they did, i fired the round into the door, the shaped charge making people scream as others die from the explosion, and others simply dying from the door flying into two of them. i breeched and cleared the area with five rounds, one from each gun from my femme fatale squad into the stormtroopers chest, him dragging down the wall, leaving a trail of blood on the wall downwards.  
"my fucking ears!" liea screamed  
"i have never killed anybody before." greta said, holding back tears, but vomiting upon seeing a room full of dead bodies and then crying ilsa stood her up.  
"greta von frankenstein! Ich weiß, dass du noch nie zuvor getötet hast, aber wir müssen mehr töten, um zu überleben. Sie müssen zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt darüber nachdenken. schnell! schnell! you are s.s!" ilsa held greta as her tears stained the shoulder of her shirt  
"it hurts the first time my edelweiss of the mountains! remember the first time someone made love to you?" ilsa said trying to disassociate  
"it hurt did it not?" greta nodded in confirmation  
"when i executed your rapist, i saw tears of joy in your eyes, daughter of satan. look at that dead man there. he excutes children like our inferior ancestors who did not learn benevolence." greta sniffled and lifted her head up.  
"ilsa, i think it is time for us to join the red army."  
"we will. aber wir müssen töten und weiter töten. Ich brauche deine wütende Rache. lassen Sie Ihre blauen Augen die blaue Flamme sein."  
"wir werden geliebt haben."  
i smiled at them. "shall we?"  
we continued to the corridor as greta got out her s.s. officers dagger in the other hand, nostrils flaring as a new rage from this drudged up memory of the execution of her attacker brought her adrenaline up as she flipped the dagger from blade downward, to blade upward. she did not care anymore about life or death, the emptyness of the stars, and it's blackness in which they speckled held no spectacle as she grew up there. that moon base.  
stacked up against the corridor, and with ilsa this time covering me, we knew that the stormtroopers had poor aim and little will to fight. they seem to want to die. good. i handed them each a grenade and whispered "we pepper them with grenades on three" i pulled the pin and shouted "three!" we all threw the grenades and killed a column of troops marching past the opening. i gave liea a wp grenade which i'm glad she threw the farthest. liea reloading behind cover.. "reloading! cover me!" liea did a quick clip change and started firing again. ilsa not firing while greta covered the other flank, i started to make the advance with my stg44, dropping stormtroopers left and right while absorbing blaster rounds. liea was shocked "how is he still alive?" and continued picking off any advancing stragglers while occaisionally taking cover from their return fire. the rest began to retreat as they were hurled into the air by this force luke spoke to me of and thrown back at me. then i saw him. i climbed from the pile of corpses. "vader!" i shouted before firing a burst into his legs as he crumbled to the deck, screaming in agony. i rushed towards him, panzerfaust at the ready. i shot the control room, ditched the empty tube, and pointed my stg44 at vader.  
"don't you dare try and force choke me motherfucker! i bet that pile of bodies was from you hitting the tip of the iceberg. you better get unfucked spaceman!" i shook the dirt from my head onto him.  
"how you like that bitch?" he got pissed and force choked me as i reactingly stomped his faceplate.  
"the blaster holes... your uniform."  
"i wouldn't tell you my secrets to the dead! you fucking shitheel! why the fuck did you blow up alderan?" i gun butted him in the faceplate  
"why motherfucker! fuck you!"  
"the emperor, my mother... let me live to kill the emperor!" i pulled him up by the cape and dragged him to liea and and sang on my way as i dragged him to liea while i sang the song of the volga boatmen.  
"liea! please listen!" liea pointed her pistols at him  
"oh fucking do it mountain wildflower!" ilsa said cracking a small grin. liea slowly pressing the trigger and hesitantly..  
"liea, i am your father!" liea shot his kneecap, causing him to buckle to the floor, screaming.  
"you destroyed my planet..." another shot to the leg "you tortured me!" another in the same leg.  
"liea! no!" a familiar voice boomed. it was yoda. i turned and he saw my face, with some suprise.  
"we need him as a hostage don't we?" i asked yoda who continued to talk to liea. i backed away to let them speak.  
"true vader is. some good in him there still is. killing him add to our numbers it will not. if you kill him, to the dark side of the force you will belong." liea backed away as the three s.s. deserters boarded the haunebu. it was me, yoda, and vader.  
"the way i see it, you got two choices.. the first one begins with my friend here trying to hold me back as i smash your face in with your own helmet and the other one involves you saving face with your own daughter and this guy" i pointed a thumb at yoda.  
"vader.." yoda began  
"too powerful for the emperor zero is. this mind i cannot read for he is no longer alive you must understand."  
"i cannot bring the dead back to life as they once lived, but raise them as skeleton warriors."  
"don't!" yoda spoke up.  
"zero. is that your name?" vader asked  
"yes. i am the darkness of light turned inwards. everything and nothing. zero is the stream of characters on the barcode tatto on the back of my neck. the only name i go by." vader fell unconscious.  
"let me bring him onto the ship." i began to drag him to the loading dock with a little more care this time. this mere mortal man, though powerful has been defeated. the moment we had him in a medical bay, we took off to out moon after the red star replaced the luftwaffe emblem, and the crew replaced with surrendering pilots and mechanics. afterwards liea came in through the door.  
"zero?"  
"your highness. welcome to the bridge of my ship. what can i do?"  
"why is it that those blaster rounds did not kill you?" she looked towards me with curiousity and some fear.  
"ilsa told me you were a vampire. what is this?"  
"ilsa! take command and let me know when we will be five minutes from our destination." ilsa said "yes captain zero."  
"princess liea, allow me to go over this with you in the mess hall." i offered my elbow, and she took it. she seemed frightened over the recent trauma of the interrogation and torture, but since we were battle buddies, we trusted eachother. she said nothing as surely ilsa said something to her. we sat down at the table with nobody there. from the kitchen i produced some vodka and some rye bread. i had two shotglasses as well.  
"what i am about to tell you is somewhat odd. this is stronger than wine. after you drink, sniff some bread to lessen the effects on your nose." she pounded the shot and sniffed the rye bread before eating it, she coughed a little  
"what is this?"  
"it is vodka, some rye bread."  
"all right then, what is a vampire?"  
"did you ask ilsa?"  
"no. she said something along the lines of..."  
"mein vampyr."  
"yes. what does it mean?"  
"i am a vampire, the darkness of light turned inwards, i feed upon the blood of the living to become mightier. i am the undead." princess liea looked at me skeptically  
"is there any way you can prove this?" i produce a small ball of onyx from my jacket pocket, and spin it in the air. she is amazed that i can use the force at least and slowly it begins to glow and burn.  
"let me move back" i scooted back in my chair as it kept spinning and glowing more brilliantly as it spun faster, cooled and shattered into perfectly cut obsidian stones. little black gems in a pile on the table varying in size her eyes widened in some amazement  
"at least i bring you jewels princess. but you require more proof, yes? look into my eyes liea and i can show you my past."  
"how? what do you mea...?" as her final word unfinished our eyes met and her breath rate increased as her hand went over her opening mouth, every moment of my own existence went through her and became a memory of hers. her eye began to water.  
"zero..." she began to whimper  
"sshhh, no tears mountain wildflower, let us rejoice that we can make it."  
"how?"  
"we survive. the empire does not. we use their supply lines to our advantage. their soldiers only obey the emperor because they will die otherwise." she looked upon me.  
"commander zero, i wish to be one with the night." ilsa has been in here the whole time  
"as do i princess." she said  
"commander zero, let us be your night maidens. bring us into darkness."  
"i think theophanya..." liea began. i shushed her politely  
"ilsa, we must make it to my planet first. if you or liea must be one of us, then it is to theophanya you must beg of this dark gift. i cannot defile her trust."  
ilsa looked down, somewhat dissapointed  
"you are a better man than i have ever met commander zero."  
"there are some uniforms to change into for when we get to earth. theophanya will kill you for that s.s. uniform. go to your footlocker."  
"yes commander. i will tell the others." ilsa left me and liea  
"princess, you do not have to if you do not want to."  
"no, no, now that i know, i must. when the time is right, we will... so is vader...?"  
"he is yours and lukes father." liea sighed and her eyes looked down.  
"i just had to hear it for myself... still my own planet being destroyed in front of my own eyes. it felt as if all life cried out in terror, and in a single flash grew silent." she began to sniffle as tears ran down her cheeks.  
"that pain will never go away. it won't. pain is too easy to give into. pleasure is something you must create a time, setting and place for."  
"zero, take my pain away."  
"be silent liea. theophanya must give you this gift."  
"i'm scared zero."  
"i'm scared too. but it is how we act when we are afraid that makes us brave, my mountain wildflower."  
"why do you call me that?"  
"because you are a wild and beautiful flower." she blinks and sighs a short "hm" soothedly  
"it's nice to have someone to talk to zero, even if you are dead."  
"you are too kind."  
"Ankunft in drei Minuten alle Brückenpersonal zu ihren Schiffen" our familiar computer voice chimed  
"i bid you adeu your highness." i looked down as i dismissed myself. the halls becoming darker even. dark yet somewhat cozy. i could have made her into one of us, but even though theophanya would care not, i wanted our new recruits to prove themselves and ally themselves with us. also i knew even then theophanya was in thirst for some blood of orgasmic adrenal quality.  
onto the bridge i walked as i saw a battle taking place. tie fighters lighting up the sky as the falcon was strafing them, one turret taking out the a.a. guns on the battlecruiser deck, while the other took out the tie fighters. they were using blaster cannons along with some added kpv .14mm a.a. guns just tearing the tie fighters in half. our haunebu turrets began lighting up tie fighters as well as the added katyusha rockets peppered the battlecruiser in it's bridge. i raised the falcon on comms.  
"succubi one and A this is titan one, we got conscripts and prisoners to bring into the darkness."  
theophanya answered me  
"copy that titan one. welcome to ragnarok! had us going for a loop there. those haunebu crafts are vicious. we got them though. there seems to be mostly tie fighters. i have a prisoner as well."  
"succubus one and A, we have defectors, one willing to become one of us, another defector, an imperial samurai with a fucking laser sword or some shit. cut him down really good, made him surrender. we rescued our main objective and will pursue soft targets on current enemy vessel over."  
"copy that titan one, rendezvous on soviet lunar base over. gonna get a real warm welcome come bedtime over."  
"copy that succubus one and A. enemy birds dead in the air."  
as the battlecruiser burned in space with small explosions drifting forward past the moon, it slingshots near earths orbit. it will land someplace. our arrival on the moon was a sight of executing many already surrendered, luftwaffe being jetisoned into zero gravity, laughing soviet vampires not in black, but with their traditional ww2 gear. they brought fear and mortal terror with furious vengeance. ilsa watched with absolute joy in her eyes. theophanya looked upon ilsa.  
"hey ilsa, i have found eva, she is one of your kindred?"  
"she is my dear friend yes. where is she?" eva came running up to ilsa, a third blonde with purple blue eyes.  
"ilsa! they let me live!"  
"i knew about ilsa from zero! i made sure to kidnap eva." death joked.  
"zero. you will never know the terror of what we went through." said eva.  
"seeing them die like this... these animals. my whole life was a lie. their history they could not conceal. their pride in taking life in the name of science. it was ugly. " ilsa, greta and eva all looked upon their new uniforms  
"nado li govorit' po russki, komandir zero?" asked ilsa  
"Eto ne imeyet znacheniya. my znayem o stene. it came down. english is fine. this is the language we spoke falling in love."  
"our alliance is with you komandir. your wife and mistress are our mistresses. we serve you, our master."  
"for the motherland!" eva saluted  
"death to fascists!" said ilsa  
"liiberate us from the hitlerites zero!" the ship began to shake as it was landing just a little bit. no worries though as we all got into our astronaut suits except for me obviously. i went to lieas quarters with her reading in an old style hammock, eating brownies.  
"zero, these brownies make me laugh!" her eyes, bloodshot and her skin clammy. she was high off of hash brownies.  
"vodka and rye bread is nice, but this!"  
"many islands grow trees of the plant that goes into these desserts. we go to meet the night mistress theophanya. are you sure you wish to become one of us? it is unlike the book you read. you can beg the universe to kill you but it will never, ever come. i wish to speak with yoda on this. i will go to his quarters." i went to his quarters across from lieas. the door opened.  
"mr. yoda?"  
"commander zero."  
"just zero, yoda."  
"zero.. why obi wan told me to contact you i do not. much fear of you i have, this force you use is not mine. why obi wan contacted me to find you id know not."  
"what kind of man was obi wan?"  
"a mighty warrior who fought for all that is good. fear for luke i have and his own face he has seen in the void. already on the side of the dark side of the force he may be too close to."  
"leia wishes to join me in the gift of eternal night. she is too innocent and is the alderanian princess. i mean..."  
"zero. more than dead you are. i do not see this as the natural path."  
"the eye of the deathless within me considers it's place in the universe as it's consciousness is experienced through powers of my own. if leia becomes one of us it will only be of her own free will. the night mistress, orlok death herself and i can teach her the ways of the slug thrower and it's discipline. these weapons of my planet carry with them the greater power moreso than the blasters of the empire. these weapons alone with good pilots of the skies and stars, we will replace the emperor we shall become the intergalactic soviet republic. our planet once had an emperor. we brought them down. after him a fuhrer, after that, the tigerhaitruppen. now you yoda will become an honorary commander of the forces in which you see fit but understand that this comes from you being curious as to my power, helping you in obi wans place, and us ending up here. let us crush the empire comrade."  
"become a soviet i will not zero, but my friend you shall always be."  
"maybe i will pour us a shot later to think of this"  
i heard the landing ramp lower as i raced to the lunar surface, my squad of ilsa, eva, and greta, escorting leia in their new soviet uniforms  
"theophanya!" i screamed as i saw theophanya there with death, i kissed theophanya deeply as tears ran down her face, deaths arms wrapping around us, stroking theophanyas hair.  
"all i ever thought about was you zero! just me and my bullets. i thought of you so much."  
"the smell of your red hair theophanya, these tears running down your neck." i kissed the nape of her neck and tasted the tears.  
"i need you theophanya. i can make your heart beat by the feast of blood we will have. to bathe in it, i will find a large couldron for us."  
"we have so many prisoners from the womens officer school on this moon base zero. these bitches have easy to read minds. so you bring us vixens to join us? i see. five at once? such a warrior." the new trio of nightmaidens gave a salute in their soviet lunar suits, leia, comes up to death theophanya and myself in a postwar american spacesuit.  
"i look upon you three with no spacesuits. what is going on? is this the deathlessness you and i spoke of zero?"  
"zero! you honored me by not giving them the gift!"  
"i would have if something happened and i needed to revive her, but this princess was born to kill!. she knows how to use a pair of pistols!"  
"i can hardly wait to see all your faces! welcome to our new home! now you ilsa, eva and greta, will have to prove your loyalty to us!" they looked upon eachother as we made our way into the airlock, doors closing, and air rushing in, helmets coming off and our cosmonauts faces being visible to theophanya for the first time. ilsa knelt down and kissed the feet of death.  
"you are the one i have been dreaming of. i have seen what happens to those who make the attempt to see onward through time. i kept these dreams secret comrade! no more. no more! let us prove ourselves mistress. we know the evil things. we know who does them up here."  
death and theophanya smiled at eachother. i knew what they had set up, but knew the test of the loyalty before the new nightmaidens.  
"come down to the mess hall comrades!" theophanya said gritting her teeth in sadistic thirst, leia not knowing what was to come. the orgy of blood to come. "princess leia! you were fond of killing the stormtroopers yes?"  
"yes mistress theophanya!"  
"no, no, no. you must join the darkness of our vampire coven. i am not your mistress. do you know the fate that awaits those who join? you will be dead, yet still experiencing consciousness in your body. i can take death away from you, but like the ocean water in the cold night, you must experience the shock of death..."  
"come on princess! we can kill the empire! no dark side of the force, no light but red! we will live forever! always as beautiful as we are now!" ilsa said after standing up during theophanyas appeal. her tunic already unbottoned, greta and eva knelt down embracing ilsas legs, making out, their mouths interlocking, tongues massaging.  
"i am really really high. i have never felt like this. what kind of loyalty test?"  
"greta, eva, bring our mistresses a prisoner!" the yellow blonde eva and greta went to the post that many lines of female prisoners were tied and gagged to. the two loyalists brought one of these prisoners to the table nearest to theophanya, some struggling ensued but the bonds were doing their work and theophanya began to hypnotise the fair skinned short pixie haired brunette, big doe eyes, crying, unknowing of how severe her last few minutes of her life will be.  
"we feed on the blood of the truly wicked leia. we feed eachother our blood to become one with the darkness of night. look into my eyes. i can see that you want to embrace this. i can show you our ways."  
"everything has changed so much." leia looked down "i only want to use these powers for good somehow."  
"of course."  
"can zero show me on ilsa? i want to know what happens."  
"oh princess. ilsa and zero would be most pleased. ilsa, come here" ilsa walked closer to theophanya and i  
"kiss me ilsa." ilsa and theophanya kissed and joined our lips. "oh zero. you kiss me so well." her teeth grit, her hand grip my shoulders as theophanya had opened her neck with a clawlike fingernail to feed n while my teeth sank into her veins "zero." ilsa said with blood going into her mouth, her lips becoming redder.  
"isn't he handsome ilsa? drink well. yes my little killer." ilsa collapsed to the floor, her body lifeless for a moment, then sprang up.  
"theophanya! zero! i am renewed!" leia was already holding my hand  
"i'm ready. take me with you into the darkness zero. i'll be your princess."  
"theophanya, death, shall we take her to bed?" her and death looked at eachother. then at me and leia. me looking to theophanya as leia looked at me longingly.  
"she is too beautiful, so are our nightmaidens."  
"does he have a big dick?" greta asked as everybody laughed at the breaking of the serious tone  
we made our way into a large chamber with a large couch that ran the length of the room, an enormous ottoman that was actually a spinning bed, the sounds of driving beats creating the atmosphere of bonghits, and six women undressing eachother, death was smelling gretas yellow blonde hair as she unbuttoned her uniform, helping her with her tunic as her hands reached behind her to stroke her hair. theophanya and leia both massaging my chest with ilsa rubbing my cock through my black bdu pants. eva, already stoned, is fingerbanging herself, legs spread open, her golden blonde pubes swirling as she rubs her clit, grabbing her big tits, one nipple she was sucking on. moaning.  
"hey ilsa, you want to suck that cock?"  
"yes mistress!" ilsa breathily said, unzipping my bdu's, my already hard cock going into her mouth, balls deep and sucking my dick like a drunk european gal in uniform. it felt so good.  
"please turn me zero. i know it'll hurt a little bit. it's okay"  
"of fuck ilsa i'm cumming!" i came into ilsas mouth as she was rubbing her tits, swallowing my rather large load of hot white viscious semen. leia couldn't take it anymore and got on top of me, grabbing my dick, guiding it into her tight pussy.  
"oh fuck zero. it's almost too big! please let me stay on top so i can go slow! okay do it! turn me and i'll feed on theophanya!" theophanya had her arms around leia who was panting and moaning, theophanyas fingers rubbing leias clit as it was pulsating  
"zero! i'm cumming! i'm cumming all over that fat cock!" leia bit her lip and began to scream as she squirted all over my dick, she leaned in to kiss my neck, theophanya holding the back of my neck as i bit into princess leias neck, her hands grasping my shoulders to embrace our dark gift, a last mortal tear, and her lifeless body on top of me as her lips began to quiver and teeth began to feed on my vampiric blood, her hips pulsing, and now her tits bouncing in my face, eva is already waiting her turn. leia can't take it anymore, like a gypsy dancer she raises her arms above her, and feels her own body, her own face, down her neck and her chest, holding her own perky breasts.  
"lets cum at the same time zero. give it to me! fuck me! fuck me!" she said as her pussy lips quivered and exploded right before i came in her tight cunt. one last scream of ecstacy as my dick fell out, spilling cum everywhere as greta and eva began sucking my cock clean, getting it hard again  
"let me show you how to take a big dick." theophanya said before bending over as death and greta began eating her already wet pussy, eva jacking my dick and guiding it into theophanyas pussy, with death, greta, and ilsa bent over next to eachother. eva next to theophanya and greta on the other.  
"oh theophanya, my love." i said as i pulled her hair to get her close to me as i kiss her from behind on her shoulder. i flipped her over on her back and held her legs up as i entered her again, pumping and thrusting. "your cock is so hard zero!" she said moaning then biting her lip, her g-spot pusating as her very folds burst with creamy pleasure, my eager pulsating member ready to burst as my thrusts became more vigorous, my hot load of white fluid filling her up as she rubbed her burning clit to cum her and my cum everywhere. i stick my dick back in for a few seconds to get even harder then over to evas paitiently waiting ass, blonde fuzzy stubble of pussy hair and dialated labia. my dick nearing entry, she leans back to whisper to me "be gentle zero, it's my first time."  
"oh?" i told eva, grasping her breast from behind, clutching her big, toned ass cheek  
"well let me take your virginity while you lie down. i'll pull out once in a while to give some to greta. greta come here."  
"oh eva. i knew i would share your first time. it's okay. let me make your pussy come first." greta had bent over, spreading her ass cheeks for me to enter from behind as she began to lick evas pussy, licking the clit and fingering her moistening hole as i slowly put my dick in her, grabbing her ass, rubbing my fingers along her back, grasping her huge teardrop shaped breasts as my fingers reached them, feeling her body as i went towards them.  
"greta! oh yes! it feels so good!" she began to moan and whimper as her pussy lips quivered. making eye contact with me, her titan blonde hair draped over her breasts, nipples getting harder with every stroke of gretas fingers  
"come fuck me zero!" eva begged with her purple eyes, arms outstretched for me. i pull out of greta. "i know it will hurt." i slipped my hard cock into her slowly with the tip first and slowly deeper until i got a good rhythm going eva clenched my back to bring me closer to her neck.  
"are you sure you want to be one of us?" i whispered to eva, looking into her purple blue eyes.  
"i dreamed of this zero. we all dreamed of this somehow. oh zero, can i be dead for a little while?"  
"you must bite as soon as your teeth form, but we can still give you the most beautiful funeral." i said as my pace began to slow. theophanya kissed her during these slow thrusts.  
"his blood tastes better as he's cumming."  
"mistress theophanya, you are so beautiful. i have never felt pleasure in these twenty two years of life. his cock is so big! it feels so hot!" i'm cumming! i'm cumming all over his huge cock! rub my clit theophanya!"  
"let me sit on your face." theophanya said as her massive breasts covered evas face as she kissed them, licking the nipples, making them harder. she got one one knee, then the other astraddle to evas face as i kept fucking her.  
"she's so good to my pussy zero! she is loyal to our cause. let her have her fill of blood and semen. O lich god of the darkest reaches of the universe."  
theophanya and my own lips kissed and our tongues massaged as she began to moan as she was cumming on evas lips. liquid covering her face, her mouth wanting more pleasure. i kissed eva deeply as i began to kiss her neck she lifted my face to her for one last mortal kiss "you made me a woman. now make me a vampire." we bit eachother in unison. i came fiercely into her tight, wet pussy with eleven pumps of hot white cum.  
ilsa with her platinum blonde hair, was being eaten out by death while i fucked eva into oblivion.  
"you better not be done zero!" she said as she was on top of death, hands interlocked as i approached her. death began sucking my cock and switching back and forth with ilsa.  
"you have been working hard zero. lay down!" after they primed my dick for another pounding. ilsa was so wet and ready for me, she creamed all over my dick in orgasmic shudder as i went balls deep into her velvety chasm.  
"oh zero. your dick just wont die!" she said breathily as she grinded her hips back and forth, working my dick. her massive tits bouncing in my face. we began kissing. she was so passionate, holding the sides of my face, going down to my neck.  
"take me away and take my heart with you my king!" she began biting my neck with mortal teeth and i bit into her neck like a cobra. i felt her body go limp and die for but a moment to come back to feed on some of my blood  
"oh zero! it feels so good! i'm cumming fucking fire!" her tight pussy squirted as she wasn't letting go of my dick. she just kept riding me faster and cumming so hard she began crying  
"it feels so good zero! it feels so good!" as my balls kept slapping her asshole. i came in her hard. she kept on grinding until she fell fast asleep on top of me.  
"theophanya loves you zero. i can feel her love for you. you made her heart beat again." theophanya came to hold us.  
"theophanya! let me worship you and zero as my god and goddess. you, death, and zero have saved me from years of torment."  
"ssh ilsa. let the sound of the strings lay us to rest. we may not need sleep, but we move better when rested and with an aclarity that helps us harness our powers better."  
"i love you theophanya." ilsa said  
"dream with us all. our vampire empire grows. with other vampires turning others, the balance on earth shall be kept. eva wants a grand funeral. let us bring her to the ruins of new orleans. but let us dream together"  
as my eyes closed, i felt my dreamstate reach a temple in black clouds as leia beckoned death theophanya and i to come join her, ilsa greta and eva in this etherial realm awaited us as we flew as feathers faling in the wind yet in ascention. in this temple we sat in a five pointed circle as leia laid down as we all did to stare at the cieling with a fresco painting of her home of alderan.  
"my new home is with you all now on earth. i don't want to forget my memories of alderan. ilsa what's your favorite memory?"  
"i read many earth books. one stood out. it was then i knew my destiny lied not within the lunar reich but within the path of the vampire. i want all of us six to live in draculas castle. every samhain i want to be cast in gold only to break out once i heal." greta paused for a moment  
"when i first looked at earth through a telescope. the sea was so red. a thousand years ago, it was blue. now red. but the sea will be blue again. i will drink all the blood from it myself."  
"our vampire mermaids are working my pet. instead of an omnivorous diet, they consume the seas blood and are full carnivore almost." death said  
"our dreams seem like a reality i can mold." leia said. eva began to reminisce of a fond mortal memory.  
"my first time riding the lunar rover. i found it, stole it from the millenium old lander, and crashed it into a crater. i was never so scared and so thrilled until i met zero"  
theophanya inhaled deeply before reminiscing "when i was still a human, there was this stream i would bathe in. it was deep enough for me to stash a half gallon of vodka at the bottom and i hid it well"  
"when theophanya and i first met and after i turned her. we climbed from the churches burning embers. we took uniforms from the supply trucks and conscripted ourselves into the red army. we went into berlin, the, japanese empire. they fell to us. we moved to america after communism was no more. the dawns were of gold as they rose no matter where my night sister and i dwelled."  
greta began to smile  
"killing all those storm troopers! i want to kill more. you brought forth the immortality that could let the fires of my vengeance go to ember and die. if our cause is for the better in some way, then the people we prey on must create generations of multitudes."  
"i remember the lives of my own human race after the meteor fell. every time i close my eyes while i wake... i see their last moments through their eyes. their ghosts have tears of joy with every man i kill, every time i feed, the vampire army grows. when we wake the executions by feeding will begin." i said to my theophanya, death squad  
"you are the founder of the feast zero! oh i remember baking so much wonderful things in the mess hall. i guess i'm easy to please" said eva  
"how do we try our prisoners?" leia asked  
"i can read minds princess. i can read them selectively. let it be known that none of your minds have i dishonored you by reading them without consent. your memories, how you all feel, it is as visibe as can be. but my own ability with this is under control."  
"then how can we be in this dreamland of leias?"  
"i guess this may be the use of the force. vader... i can feel it as i search the cacti of the very emotions i feel. my heart is as unmoving as stone even since before your dark gift zero. my own father, casting us aside to not destroy us in his wake. oh how in battle luke suffered until final victory."  
we all awoke in unison, light still dimmed from our night before, we go on into the mess hall our prisoners, all female as we killed the men first to taste of the blood of vile women. i turn to my savage entourage. i wave them closer to me.  
"my darlings. if you wish i can give you my abilities to read minds. but first you must let me bring you into my own mind to do this easier." we embraced closer as villainous prisoners were being brought in by vampire soldiers, some were wives and husband vampires, all had machineguns pointed at the backs of the prisoners. as we all held eachother, i could feel their energy well up as i shared with them every detail in pristine telepathy. the gnarling hounds atwix'd the meat surrounding the spine rotting in the cold sunshine of my past, tears came down from us all. i stood up as they lay upon the floor holding their own faces in tears as in that instant i knew all about them as well.  
"come now to the feast of blood my coven, my doom squad. tear their necks asunder! drink of their own blood these, the evil entities which your society has feared! the vivisectors who prey on the unjustly accused!"  
their empathic binding suddenly turned their mournful tears into furious vengeful hunger as they rose up in a leap onto their prey. once confused, defeated prisoners of their war on my own allies, were now trying to struggle as their necks were having strips taken from them and their blood draining from their bodies. one hundred, five at a time, they began painting the walls with arterial spray, the blood pouring down from the cieling like a shower. they began running away as they were attempting to escape, all being thrown back into the center. ilsa at some point began to beat them with a pipe she wrenched from the wall, steam coming out as an engineer began to fix immediately. her fury was unmatched as she began to laugh during the savage beating her and the other five began to notice how she wielded the bent pipe like a longsword, cracking open skulls and every strike leaving liquified bone. shards pointing out of arms and legs, jaws flying and after leaving the pipe in someones head joined leia in feeding on the other side of the neck of a particularly nasty bitch. our thoughts intercommunicating as we read her mind of the unspeakable crimes against humanity. the cold nature of crude science with a sadistic nature made this scientist into quite the dr. frankenstein. pathogenic testing and non necessary surgery. used to document how long it would take XX121 to burn a hole through their faces and down through the floor.  
"XX121? i might have an idea where you may have found some. i can see the crater, the hive, everything. it's only a matter of time. tilt her head back!" theophanya said to ilsa and eva holding each arm of the doctor, who herself was in binds and screaming through the bandana gag over her mouth, tears pouring down her face. death brought over a bottle of red mead, it's hue of a blood red color. death had that killjoy doctor by her blonde braid down the middle with a switchblade under her jugular  
"hmm theophanya darling."  
"yes zero."  
"let her drink it from the bottle. this will be so much fun." theophanya walked up to the helpless prisoner and cut her gag.  
"yours will be the dessert blood for commander zero. drink up this mead." she made eye contact with the bitch of the mars base, hypnotizing her. she held the bottle up to her quivering lips as they drank down much of this fine mead, and as we all could see the blood thinning with this fine mead, death cut her throat open with the metallic copper smell of copious blood commingled with the mead as the knife went deep. her skin becoming pale, eyes showing no life, her white labcoat, now wet and red, hugging every supple curve of her body, theophanya shoving the bottle down her throat for more mead to push out the blood. oh such artists my murderesses are, lapping up the blood and mead from her blood drenched body. the last five prisoners, all being fed upon, the corpses littering the mess hall, their lives expiring with such ecstacy of pain, their last cries through their mouths gagged. theophanya upon her victim licked her last tear from her before deeply lacerating her veins in her neck, the drowning screams, drowning in her own blood as death stood arms crossed self soothingly, i partook in her blood and mead as well with theophanya smiling ear to ear. theophanya, after having her fill of blood, licked her lips after standing to face death, then me.  
"have the crew clean this mess hall up. zero, there is something we should discuss in the millenium falcon."  
"the matter of leia and luke, yoda."  
"vader is ready to talk to leia."  
"but what about liea? liea?" liea slowly walked towards us, tears streaking her own eyeshadow looked upon us and to me she said  
"all these things that have happened. my planet, your journey born in the heart of darkness. the fate of your own planet in the balance of good and evil. you will become it's king by your hand. the deathmaidens. my world is gone by the hand of the empire. vader... i don't know. yoda doesn't want me to blow his god damn brains out. i'm going to talk to him. zero, theophanya, can you come with me?" i nodded and we made our way down the hallway of the lunar haunebu hangar. many, many haunebu lined the hangar. one more haunebu, another one. this one had a crew repainting the red star over the luftwaffe emblem. after that there stood in its glory the millenium falcon being polished by c3po playing some music out of a speaker he had soldered to his head with a soldering iron. this device had a simple amplifier from an earth car with its speaker just soldered on with an iron. the cantina music from mos isely. c3po was operating a small bufferpad on the corners of the landing gear to clean where r2d2 had been welding  
"we've been going through hell trying to get a crack at the deathstar." han solo said coming down with luke from the ship's ramp  
"when we get close enough, they will have a nasty suprise. i'm afraid their secret megaweapon and shields will not have enough power to them."  
"unless the nasty suprise is found."  
"they won't recognize it." i could sense yoda's presence near as he began to speak."  
"turned the princess you did. more powerful like you, she has become."  
"i did not open the door to the heart of darkness but merely showed her the way."  
"a vampire like you zero?" luke asked as the news of her becoming a vampiress of the night began to weigh upon him heavily. an agonizing apiphany twisting his face agaping his maw in terror.  
"why? how could you?"  
"we have vader in holding."  
"tell me what's going on! what did you do to leia?" luke grabbed his lightsaber and out from it came a blue beam of light as a blade. i put my open palm against the tip impaling my own right hand, the wound healing as it withstood the damage. he let the thing go as i put it in my hand.  
"now watch this!" i said as i put the lightsaber handle in the left hand to show him the healing of this wound as the beam exited my hand before putting it in the other to hand back to him.  
"as to why yoda was sent to find me to fight the empire, the salvation of my own planet creates paradise for our kind as the land war on my planet rages..." leia came up behind me as luke saw her  
"leia?"  
"my brother!"  
"so you know about vader?"  
"what about him?"  
"he is our father luke. i am your sister."  
"somehow, i felt it leia... so you are a vampire?"  
"yes. if you do not want to be a part of the soviet intergalactic union, there is no real problem, it will just be up to replace the empire until leia can establish dictatorship under the leadership in which she wishes to lead. but if not princess why not premir? be your own woman leia, but remember us."  
"what do we do about vader?" theophanya asked  
"yeah, about that. he's up in the falcon and yoda is talking to him." luke said to theophanya  
"leia if you don't want me and theophanya with you..."  
"zero, this man destroyed the very planet i called home. i am holding back all my rage to not rush up there with a rocket launcher. i want you all with me."  
with all this commotion, i noticed with my adept power yoda and vader talking.  
"vader's acting civil. he wants to talk." i told everyone  
"let's go."  
"something doesn't feel right." luke said as we made our way through the short hall down the hall to see orlok sitting between vader and yoda at the mess table, all three noticing us making our way with one of the nightmaidens holding a ppsh41 at vader, his respirator assisting him with his loss of lung power, his robotic limbs in remaining disrepair, leaving him sitting, alive and detained. his thoughts, though reserved, were of his situation.  
"vader." i began  
"the deathstar is ours now. if it's main weapon is activated, it's reactors will explode. our soviet pilots are now on their way to deploy troops onto it's decks."  
"soviet..?"  
"your attack cruiser happened upon the wrong planet!" death yelled  
"you said you wouldn't destroy alderan!" leia yelled pointing a longslide 1911 at vaders face.  
"turn to the dark side you will if you kill vader" yoda said  
"i am the heart of darkness!"  
"leia, hand me the pistol." theophanya told leia, who holstered her pistol, instead of handing it to theophanya, who knew the point she made.  
"yoda, is there any way you have for salvaging this man?"  
"i think there is." luke said coming in.  
"hope for vader there still is." yoda said looking at vader  
"i have gone beyond redemption..."  
"achtung! ankommendes Schiff! Alle verfügbaren Piloten stehen bereit! achtung! ankommendes Schiff! Alle verfügbaren Piloten stehen bereit!"  
the crew began scattering and getting into their battle stations in each haunebu. leia, looking at vader went into her pistol holster, i quickly pulled my broomhandle pistol out and shot vader twice in the chest and once with a bullet tearing his helmet open and grazing his face, blood pouring out of his mouth, yoda sat there, mouth agape, in terror.  
"yoda, you will take luke to the dagoba system and train him in your ways. this is a battlefield. no place for a jedi. after that, he will learn how to fight with the weapons of my world." i said this as the nightmaidens were dragging away what used to be vader, a blood trail behind them.  
"don't worry, the empire has medics." yoda was puzzled.  
"empire?"  
"the emperor is looking for vader. i want to confront them together."  
"so you only wounded him."  
"they think they can trap us. their over confidence will kill them. yoda, you and i shall speak of things after the battle." i said to yoda as we were going from the falcon to the haunebu nachtmar.  
"may the force be with you zero."  
"fight well yoda. for next time we meet, it may be in hell!" i said as i boarded the haunebu. i turned as thephanya was behind me and our eyes met as our lips touched and she bit my lip and i kissed her cheek and neck for our eyes meet again  
"my darling. when i kiss you alone, it feels so very significant. my first i made love to. when we go back to earth, we will make love under the moon at the beach of a deserted isle."  
"at least me first zero. you took evas virginity like a true conqueror. she won't want to miss out on the fun... we better get to the bridge" she touched my face  
"my savior" i whispered to her.  
"you are the one who saved me." theophanya said as her hair flowed through my fingers and we made our way to the bridge, the night maidens wearing ww2 soviet tanker uniforms, armed with pps 43's and luger 9mm's. the pps 43's rechambered in 9mm as well. rgd grenades, i think greta had a flamethrower battened down under the fire extinguisher near the bulkhead. the engines are warming up. we have a few minutes.  
"okay, we're going after an imperial battlecruiser. we're gonna board it, kill the crew, and fly that motherfucker into the deathstar at light speed. if we can't take the battlecruiser intact, we will have to use our haunebu fleet to kill the battlecruiser and the deathstar." leia spoke up with some grea news.  
"zero, we have the rebel feet with x-wing fighters joining us. they are great pilots. they wil be a few minutes behind us, using the sunlight as light cover."  
i nodded then yelled with much conviction "all right, let's kick this fucking mule! bring me that battlecruiser!" out went all air with the rest of the haunebu fleet, gathering in formation as we met with tie fighters, guns blazing, 88mm cannons roaring, as craft both friendly and hostile were exploding in the chaos of battle. casings hit the floor and reloading belts into the heavy machineguns intermittently chimed throughout the craft. there it is. the second battlecruiser trying to aid in the scavenging of the fallen one. all rounds hit the vessel in it's strafe. we corkscrewed to evade enemy fire and get under the hull. here, other haunebu were attacking the shields in the docking bay and were quicky brought down. the haunebu craft were taking turns unloading tactical teams with mine at the spearhead into a battle for the control of the battlecruiser. as soon as i got out of my craft it was blasted by a cieling cannon and the vampire crew began to escape the flaming wreckage on deck before it exploded. i slung my pps 43 to stabilize it and double tapped storm trooper after storm trooper as i went down the halls. theophanya had a panzerfaust slung around her shoulder and the stg 44 i used earlier in her hands. death had a Vepr 7.62x54r with a saiga 12 on the bottom rail in front of the magazine for entry purpose. eva greta and ilsa had mp4os while leia had an mg42 with paratrooper magazine drum with two bullet belts over a black uniform. she had several rgd type grenades as the night maidens had extra belts adorning their uniforms like bandoliers as well as grenades of the rgd type. we stacked up against the hallway entry and i used a snipers periscope to check for enemy troops. it was clear but my psychic nature told me one thing.  
"okay leia, set up your mg, death, those 12 guage rounds, are they..?"  
"hellfire rounds." death finished "yes"  
"okay get on the other side of the corridor, leia there's two large columns coming up, short bursts, one man is a waste of ammo, five men is a juicy opportunity, death, you flame their asses on the advance. when they run for cover is when we advance and make these imperial motherfuckers pay!" theophanya kissed me as she got into position behind me and i slapped leias ass cheek as she got into position with her mg42 about two meters back from the opening. she had hidden down a set of steps. here they come. just a little bit closer now. here they all are. leia opened fire upon the stormtroopers, theophanya fired her panzerfaust, killing about seven of them at once. leias fire was in shorter bursts as she began to advance while hip firing taking point as we followed her in her rage. rounds hit us and we didn't care, the stormtroopers had fallen and down this hall, we have established dominance over the docking bay and more vampire troops flooded the docking bay and spread throughout the ship. bootsteps of familiar troops came behind us "za rodina!" orlok yelled from the columns with c3p0, r2d2, luke and han in their own squad with orlok. luke had a trench shotgun, han with a flamethrower and the robots fitted with circular saws and flame emitters as well as advanced hacking components. more and more haunebu began to dock with troops pouring from them.  
"to the bridge!" i yelled as we made our way down another turn. the flood of troops behind us we made our way to the entry to the bridge. death brought up her breeching shtgun master keyed onto her Vepr 7.62x54r and put in a twenty round drum into the saiga 12. these rounds were loaded with white phosphorous rounds which melted the door and further rounds flung white hot melted metal with the white phosphorous as the bridge crew began to scream as they burned  
"let them fucking burn!" screamed death as we all began bellowing out laughter at the suffering of the burning  
"r2d2, hack the steering controls and everything that this damn ship does! c3p0! repair this fucking bridge! squad, lets clear the rats out of this fuckin' tub!" i yelled. the screaming subsided as r2d2 had a small manipulator arm lightly toss out a small metallic orb which suspended itself into the air, which sent out a harmonic signal which drew the molten, burning white phosphorous into it, illuminating the bridge momentarily, suspending it into a carona of heat to take to the nearest ejection port to be jettisoned into the vaccum of space.  
"that fucken robot has seen hell." c3p0 said as he was replacing some circuit boards under a control table. he continued to talk in not necesserily a defeatist tone, but a reflection of his own personal hell that eats away at him.  
"we had to escape the deathstar only to see chewbacca dead, luke cut up by nazis...the security was too strong. we barely made it out."  
"i don't think i'll ever be the same again." said luke standing with me  
"about vader.." i began  
"you know things deeper than yoda does. the princess is my sister? orlok told me this."  
"and of earth?" he looked down.  
"yes zero."  
"i will not turn you into a vampire. you will find one if you walk the moonlit beach of my planet. the ocean will sing you it's song. your alliance is with yoda. you will become a jedi."  
"zero, we have taken many, many prisoners. the ship is now under soviet control." eva reported.  
"bring me the officers. i will try them with mind readings. luke, yoda is in his own seperate quarters. we will drop you off on the degoba system."  
"someday i may test your skills myself comrade." i told luke who had a chuckle as he went on his way. now more prisoners. more blood. more power.  
"not since leia has blood from other worlds touched our lips zero." ilsa said.  
"their suffering will be told for eons throughout the universe!" death said  
"let us feast!" theophanya said  
"to the mess hall!" leia yelled. we made our way down a long corridor into a mess hall. there, we had greta and eva were already at work putting on leather gloves in front of storm troopers with their helmets off. i took out a 2 lb crosspien hammer with one hand and a 1911 longslide pistol in the other.  
"some of you have been simply following orders. the officers with you have been issuing them. a planet is still in chunks of dust by the hands of your empire. you shall be witness to our vengeance. yours is the third battlecruiser to come into my solar system, the first my military has boarded. this is your defeat. i am your doom. i... am hell!" i shouted the last three words before shooting the first prisoner, a storm troper in a long line as the others cowered, hands still on their heads  
"look me in the eye stormtrooper." i said to the next one who looked up to me with a tear welling up as he began to plea  
"please" he said before the hammer struck the side of his head, skull cracking, he fell to the side with his legs trembling as the second and third blow made him still, silent.  
"this is enough! your empire ends now! Virtutes invoco tenebris Qui enim mortuus est in manu mea! servorum meorum! et perdere! ad te omnis caro divellunt igne manus! Occidere! Occidere! Occidere!" the very deck of the mess hall began to bleed, holes began to form as glowing eyes began to illuminate within skulls. skeletons formed from the pits as they began to rise. a myriad many screams from the officers as the dead came up, bloody skeletons with melee weapons both modern and and ancient began to strike upon the officers selectively, some being dragged into the pits, some bludgeoned to death as some torn apart by skeletal fingers and teeth. it was exquisite. blood spattered upon my face. my skin absorbed it.  
the officers in their black uniforms against the wall were turning their heads, looking away, the female officers weeping and screaming to see their loved ones again. orlok knew who the innocents were. just stepped over them.  
"bring those bitches to me!" said theophanya as the nightmaidens brought us some prisoners. the innocent ones and evil, most vile, yet so beautiful. theophanya took the most vile of them who smirked at her as she put a hand on her throat and picked her up as she choked. threw her against the wall a few feet back and drew her back with a telekenitic wave of her hand back to it.  
"i can bounce you around like the wind carries burning ashes bitch! fortune once smiled upon our minds on my planet. upon dark corridors fear consumed us and enslaved us. now fear is my only friend. it is my name, it is my face! you all want to fight for something, you all want to suck emperor dick?" theophanya unsheathed a knife and stabbed upward, under her breast, atwix'd her ribs, piercing her heart as she spit blood at theophanya who licked her lips with some blood as a second stab went in her eye. a third one slashing her throat she was lapping up the blood from the lifeless corpse before dropping it. she smeared the blood over her face before it absorbed into her skin. the nightmaidens were at work cutting throats and drinking the blood, eva began to bite one who was trying to fight back. "her blood is so fucking sweet!" she yelled as her victims life left her body in a heap. she wasn't done. she bit off her own fingertips turning them into claws as she ripped ribbons of flesh from her victim. she ripped the heart out and threw it away like an apple core. there were however those who's true intentions are to join us were forceably conscripted into the imperial navy. the squad had them in a corner.  
"ilsa, eva, greta! escort the prisoners to the captains quarters for holding. feed them well and keep them alive." said theophanya  
"i'm starving. let me join you." leia said as she had a prisoner most vile by her dirty blonde hair, struggling and screaming as death came up behind her with a riding crop, whipping her mid struggle. we came upon a room full of bllack chains, some with hooks, some with connecting threaded carabiners which made a spiders web on the back wall made of these chains.  
"chain her up." leia said as the nightmaidens began to strip her black uniform and web gear from her, scars on her body, mostly defensive wounds sustained from her part in many a massacre, a few healed blaster wounds, one blaster wound was healed on her ass. they shot to wound or capture.  
"you have evaded captivity before, most vile whore of the empire." death began as the prisoner struggled in her chains, teeth gritting in frustration and anger she spit and in this instant, death caught it in her mouth and swallowed it. then she came over to me, knelt down and whipped my dick out, and began sucking it. the adreanaline made me cum in her mouth really fast as the prisoner winced in disgust. with a mouth full of semen death spit it all over her face and she began crying. theophanya then chuckled. "how does it feel being spat on?" the nightmaidens began to laugh as well with eva rubbing her pussy a little with a resounding groan of pleasure as i put my dick back in my pants. eva began to force her legs open as leia, eva, ilsa, and greta began to sink their teeth into her inner thighs, as her screaming intensified. theophanya and death began to bite her neck as her skin turned from pale and untouched by sunlight, to shades bluer, and bluer as her breath became more rapid.  
"were your crimes against your home planet worth it? can you hear their screams still? look deep into my eyes. yes imperial one... i am the last you will see. i am the holder of the key to the deepest secrets." i tolder before her last rapid breaths turned to gasps before her eyes were dead, dead as my own, my own dead eyes. the flashes of her crimes which turned her beyond forgiveable flooded my own mind as i extracted her heart, slice off the top, and drink it's contents.  
"i will go adress the prisoners now. they miss their homes more the we miss ours." i told my squad.  
"oh let me and leia come." theophanya said as her and leia began to follow me on my way out. down the corridor past many rooms were the captains quarters where we had our captors have been held. it was rather large for a captains quarters which had a long table where about eight female imperial officers sat in fear except a doey eyed dark brunette who had let her hair down past her collar. she showed no fear but contained it as we made our entrance into the captains quarters. i looked upon the brunette.  
"you all have seen what i can do, what i can see when i can read your minds. those of you who have planets to go to , we have the means of passage back to your homes. we do not even need information from you. we know where the emperor is. his time has come and i am his executioner. i am zero of earth. i was once a man but now have gone on and beyond this mortal coil. you were conscripted, all of you. join or die they said. i don't want you to join me but i feel it is my own duty to bring you all home safe."  
"how did you come upon your name zero?" the togruta asked sitting next to the brunette  
"and yours?"  
"kayato." she said.  
"kayato," i continued  
"i have been enslaved as well. love saved me. before that my barcode by which i was identified had nothing but zeros. we were food for the tigerhaitruppen when we grew too old."  
"i am erosana." the brunette spoke.  
"a rose by any other name darling." i said to erosana  
"i saw my planet destroyed before alderaan. i miss it's oceans. the air by the sea."  
"zeros planet has oceans." leia said  
"i have never been to shili." theophanya said to kayato  
"upon your safe return i shall found the feast in your house." i also told her  
"again, you may think of me as someone worse than the empire..."  
"no! no!" a red haired officer said  
"lord zero!"  
"just zero."  
"zero. i am ashwren those people you and your companions killed were so very evil! i sleep at night with the wish nay even the need of my own demise. now you're here. take me with you. give me this strength of yours to serve you. i am yours my lord. i am accursed. heal me i beg you!"  
she took off her black imperial garrison cap and wept in her hands.  
"what should we do zero?" death asked me  
"ashwren, ashwren look at me." we made eye contact as i showed her my past in psychic communication  
"zero!" she said.  
"now do you wish this upon yourself? to live forever?"  
"if it is with you and these beautiful creatures, then i can lord zero. kill me now or give us eternity. i can prove myself in battle for theophanyas motherland. please!"  
"ashwren. such a pretty name."  
"thank you theophanya."  
"no tears... please." theophanya told her as they both began weeping. i reached in my pocket and produced a joint, lit it, and passed it to leia, who took a hit then passed it to theophanya who then held ashwrens face to share the hit before passing it to erosana who took one too.  
ashwren sniffled before breathing deeply while her head was in theophanyas lap who wanted nothing more than to console her.  
"let us rest dark one." kayato said as she came to console ashwren as well kneeling down with her hand on her shoulder.  
"we just want to go home."  
"yes we all do" said the others amongst the idle chatter.  
"of course. i can give you a haunebu to meet up with us after we destroy the deathstar for a proper escort. we will arm you, give coordinates for a planet in my system and some coordinates for a good place to hide in on it. you will be surrounded by enemies. you must kill everybody who is not wearing your uniform. you will be resupplied every four hours with ammunition and anything else to last until i get back. you will wait for about three days in the ruins of an ancient city. remember your training and you will survive. report to orlok to attain new uniforms and weapon loadouts." the final five stood up as well as ashwren,erosana,and kayato and i saluted them. the final five walked out while erosana, ashwren and kayato sat back down.  
"we want to join you too zero." kayato said. erosana nodded in agreement. ashwren whispered in kayatos ear. her eyes opened wider and she giggled.  
"it has been almost a year for me. i'm ready"  
"what? what is it?" kayato asked, erosana motioned her over and whispered in her ear who then laughed and said  
"it has been some time for me as well. could we do this after some sleep?"  
"certainly. also we can just exchange blood."  
"oh no, my body is needing this, but i'm starving, tired..."  
"oh, here." she handed her a mess tin with some kasha inside it and handed her a bottle of vodka, half full. she sips it.  
"this would be good with fruit." she said  
"oh, eat the kasha, it is really good." suggested theophanya.  
"this is good as well." she took a spoonful from the mess tin and sipped some more vodka.  
"my face is numb and warm. i feel better my friends" said kayato  
"rest well mysterious kayato." i told her as she then smiled and fell asleep in her seat as ashwren kissed her forehead and longingly looked at theophanya and then myself.  
"wait for kayato. she would for you ashwren."  
"lord zero, my own soul wishes to escape the bonds of flesh and swim in your dead eyes"  
"kayato has a place for you in her heart. i will bring peace to your restless bodies, but battle has taken it's toll, even on you." i told her as i cradled kayato's sleeping form whose arms wrapped around me, touching the back of my neck. erosana finished the joint during all this.  
"O death, my oblivion! let us rest with lord zero."  
"erosana!" eva sighed tiredly, cracking a smile  
"you are so darling! come with us now"  
"yes eva." as she and ashwren arose from their seat onto the curtains bed which was rather large enough with posts whose curtains were transparent black and whose sheets of purple satin laid under a blanket of the same color, my head hit the pillow. i dreamt of a sea in which the waters were blue, and like the wolves of the forest, the cobras of the jungle, the fish had engaged in predation in their home waters. the balance of nature came back. but then as i awoke before all my nightmaidens, i sat near a starlit window which had been the dawn for all who awoke after sleeping on this vessel.  
"my memories won't let me go either zero." theophanya began  
"i can sitll see their faces twisted, hearing their screams as death and myself burned as one. the einsatzgruppen as we caught them by the belt buckle in a small building and burned them down as well... but their commander... their commander we had drugged and with a three foot cathater directed into the inferior vena cava. we drained his blood into a wine bottle as he kicked and pounded. "you are a vampire now" death told me. but my village still burned. it was then my dreams would for the next thousand years would wax and wane this memory. but then you came to me in these dreams as a disembodied soul wandering with mine. i knew this was a dream of wanting romance, but it was then i saw you, i realised it.. and like a bullet in my heart the future hit me as i saw you walking." erosana came to hold us as well as death  
"you made me truly immortal zero."  
"i love you theophanya. death is truly a wonderous woman, vampire, lover as well. you all have a place in my heart."  
"everybody get your weapons and gear on!" i said while everybdy looked at me quizzically before the alert went off. good thing i still had my uniform on and just had to put on my pistol belt, multi cell ppsh41 pouch pick up my ppsh41 and move!  
"now hear this! now hear this! we are now approaching alpha sector! planet yavin in sight! deathstar in sight! all units to battle stations! commander zero to the bridge!" c3p0 announced as we rushed to the bridge, and saw our target in sight. that fucking deathstar!  
"r2! bring me up on comms." they brought up a hologram of grand moff, tarkin, it's commander.  
"who are you? where is the captain of this vessel?"  
"i am zero! you can either die fighting... or trying to surrender."  
"do you think you can contend with me simply because you stole a star destroyer?"  
"do you think i am all by myself?" with the sun near yavin behind them, many a myriad of haunebu and x wing fighters poured forth, enveloping and encompassing the deathstar. it was overwhelmed in minutes.  
"your little moon can become a sun now. if you use your weapon, your ship will explode" i said.  
"what do you want?"  
"if you surrender, the innocent crewmen will go free and i can use you for a bargaining chip." but as this commander tarkin began to ponder his situation eyes in the void of space began to glow as more eyes of different colors began to open as well as masses of mouths whose gaping maws bore many teeth these very gaping maws spewn forth caustic and green fog. as the deathstar began to attempt to fire, nine nuclear explosions had thrown the deathstar into all directions into numberless pieces as these explosions killed the eldritch horror, trisecting it into burnt thirds as the shockwaves scattered them with enough force to send them far and away.  
"i know that you wanted the deathstar to be recoverable, but i had to disallow the monopolising of that much destructive power. i'm sorry zero." leia said to me.  
"i have never felt more naked seeing my own skeleton during those explosions." ilsa joked  
"oh leia, princess of the night, i feel the satisfaction. i feel the rage that burns with a thousand suns within you. i have seen with the eyes of the dead, the very fate of your once beautiful world. with this dark gift, you see even more to drive you to this."  
"i felt every death of the alderanian people as if it were my own. i then vowed to my own self after the torture, the pain, the helplessness!... that i would make tarkin pay somehow."  
"i planted the nukes in various circuit board stations so that when the first switch to the laser cannon was switched on it would set off nine one hundred and eighty one kiloton nuclear devices." i told leia  
"our gift of retribution. the moment we shared blood, and seen the shape of your sorrow, i felt the need to rid this evil in the universe of its mortal coil and bind their souls to the fate of the soul prison, skeletal containers of their very souls in darkness. their own existence is the pain of the nothingness. tears wept for them will not give them respite, and severed from them is an afterlife, nothingness and frozen cold. their souls will not exist the moment their blood turns to ash. this is but the beginning. every empire ship shall be fed into the largest sun, we will destroy every imperial military installment and liberate the entire system. all must be responsible for their own freedom. this empire is in the way of it."  
"then afterwards the flames of vengeance give way to passions fire." theophanya finished, turned to our initiates to address them spoke from her heart.  
"ashwren, erosana, kayato, you can all follow lifes natural course, we will watch you all age from beyond the stars, or you can all become immortal, but the more you age the more you must keep your sanity in some kind of check. this is why our kind feasts as we do, we laugh, and enjoy our intoxication and the company of our bodies. come join us, ours is the order of the dragon. we bathe in the blood of our enemies as it sustains us. the blood is the life and as for us, the gods of death shall drink it as wine. mountainous ranges of mars will be made of the bones of our enemies and even those who hunt us as if we were mortal. our fight must continue as long as evil persists, as long as this dark side blots out light but ours will be a darker shade black, turning the light inwards..."  
"we shall become the darkness of the lightless coffin." ilsa said  
"we are as one the destroyer." greta said  
"our slain enemy is bonemeal for the plant that's plowed." said eva  
"take my life to make anew." erosana said after kneeling to theophanya  
"take the blood from my own heart and give it fire!" erosana exclaimed in flamboyance  
"the blood of my heart is yours and as well our dark family." kayato said to death as we made our way to the captains quarters, ashwren began to speak with theophanya and I  
"take my love zero, take my life theophanya. there was no beauty in this life, but you, you have such tactics, when we heard that you kidnapped vader something told me in that moment of idle chatter, like a warm, offworld wind i felt my salvation from this place. it is just a vehicle i worked on. i slept there dreaming of what love could be. i had served eleven years in active combat duty, slaying thousands, retreating. i was going to officers school on my twenty third birthday when i surrendered."  
"i pulled zero from... well he shared his memories with you. from now on, you will only advance and keep on advancing until the empire is gone. no more death, but the death of your enemy under your weapon. with love, we welcome you erosana." theophanya said we made our way into the captains quarters, death and kayato were dancing while eva, greta and ilsa had begun to play on some synth pads an earth laptop, and two stacked keyboards creating sounds which pulsated and permiated throughout the ship, death doing a gypsy style dance while kayato did a dance native to her planet, complimentary and similar. erosana had been pouring shots.  
"i'll load the bong!" death said as the music came to a close.  
"i got hash!" said ilsa  
"bong? hash?" kayato was quizzical at this point.  
"the sacred plants of gods most ancient of our world. we smoke them to heal our minds and souls, bring hearts together and bring the realization of sacred knowledge of the deepest secrets of the universe. it helps with the most trembling of pain."  
"let me try this." the curious kayato said as we all formed a circle around an oval standing height table, a clear crystal bong whose dimensions and features have been attenuated, tempered and harmonically balanced in such a way that when we did our hits ilsa would release a carburetor while applying a pitch change with one middle finger and chording with the other it in melody of a light limmerick in the major scale.  
"i made this while repairing the windows on the moon base. it seems like almost a thousand aeons ago." ilsa said in her recollection of times past.  
"we hid our whole hash operation from the fourth reich. we had some tomatoes, various spices and things. it was perfection. it was dutch liberation. this hash tastes of home."  
"germany now is overrun with wilderness. there's nothing but wild rosebushes and apple trees. wild horses graze on the autobahns grass. the earth over the road for the past thousand years feed many wild horses worthy of battle and farmwork."  
"horses?" erosana asked  
"the souls of warriors are reborn through horses. their hooves echo in the city ruins of my country as germanys skies clouds hold the sleeping valkyries."  
"the mountains are alive there too. the trees still have monsters that dwell. we must rid them when we get back, rid them from the land and into the sea."  
"many a decrepit landscape we shall call battlefield." erosana said  
"decrepit ashes and blood to make the grass grow." ilsa said  
"necessary death to an upset in the balance of my home world." i said  
"a new future for us all. if this galaxy is to function, it must be with personal liberty in mind." theophanya said as leia began to drink shots and eat rye bread with raw bacon on it.  
"i have always wanted to do this. does zero have the stamina?" asked kayato  
"yes and size too. i am a vampire and he can barely fit in my mouth but i manage." death said as she began to rub up against my clothed dick already getting hard. her curvy ample asscheeks rubbing up against me as she reached behind to touch my face as she made eye contact with me as theophanya and erosana began kissing with leia. ilsa, eva and greta doing bong hits while passionately kissing, the sounds of tongues massaging eachother and moans of exquisite pleasure enticed ashwren to take kayatos hand to say "come on" as she began to wrap her arms around death and myself. their ample breasts pressing together as they kissed eachother, i joined in kissing deaths neck as she slowly unbuttoned her black, tight tankers coveralls slowly exposing her pink nipples with silver barbell piercings.  
"you know what zero really likes?" death squatted down with kayato and ashwren as death began to suck my throbbing cock, adding some licks in to make it real wet and sloppy as she motioned for kayato to try and she did. she looked up at me with her glowing golden eyes as she let some drool mixed with precum on her teardrop shaped f cup tits and stuck my dick between them. her exotic and alien skin, red with neon yellow spots arranged like a huntress of the neon cities, perky black nipples, she looked like an innocent demon with black lips, a beautiful pouty face that just keeps sucking and sucking as she deep throats up to my balls before letting my cock out for ashwren who began to suck my cock really fast and deep with her tongue swirling around the base, moaning on my cock as twilek hands held her hair while fingering her already wet brunette snatch which had some hair on it but not unmanageable. ashwren kept sucking my cock while squeezing her own nipple with one hand and while bent over sucking my cock, fingerbanging wouldn't amuse kayato so she spread open her cheeks to eat her pussy and asshole from behind as i came in ashwrens mouth, she swallowed and kept sucking until i was hard again. i then made my way over to her ass while bent over for me. kayato began to suck my cock before i entered her slowly as she moaned and came a little during penetration  
"oh be careful zero. it's almost too big. here, let me get on top of you." i layed down on the floor as ashwren got on top of me while holding my dick in place, her pussy lips teasing my dick a little bit before penetration once more. she slowly grinded on me a little bit while rubbing her clit, cumming really fast, panting, moaning, leaning forward to put her tits in my face.  
"i can turn you into a vampire. it may hurt a little but it's so intoxicating." said theophanya as she began to ride my face, her pussy giving the taste of erosanas saliva and fingertips as erosana brought my hand to her to finger her pussy and asshole as ashwren kept good rhythm riding me while theophanya sat on my face  
"look deep into my eyes ashwren. yes, you see it now. you see how we become the vampyr, the children of the night?"  
"i want to stay this beautiful for you, my mistress! give me the gift of eternity!" as theophanya bit down into her neck she slowed down as theophanya drank blood from her jugular. she became cold for a few moments as theophanya began to moan in sensual pain  
"give me your teeth. yes" ahswren began to grind with much more rhythm and vigor.  
"i can feel you getting harder zero! yes! yes! come inside me zero! i have come back from the dead for you to give me your hot cum inside my pussy!" we began moving faster and faster in rhythm as i came inside her, my new vampire acolyte femme fatale. she was panting as theophanya kissed her tits and neck  
"you're still hard zero. such a body of iron! erosana! it's your turn"  
"it has been so long for me zero. please be gentle with me." she said as she layed down on the bed, theophanya lying next to her, rubbing her pussy as erosana rubbed hers in turn.  
"come make love to me first zero." theophanya said as i penetrated her deeply, making her moan with such pleasure as her and erosana were kissing deeply, the moaning becoming more intense as erosana came up to kiss me and whisper "come make love to me zero!"  
"zero, erosana has been wanting you so much to turn her. but it will be with our blood. her red hair! so pale with such beautiful freckles!" theophanya said, as i went to erosana, slowly teasing her pussy as she bit her lip, moaning as i slowly stuck my dick into her moist pussy, her red hair stubbles stimulated my shaft as i slowly pumped in and out.  
"zero will cum soon. the time is now. kiss my neck." erosana kissed theophanyas breast and neck while i slowly savored each pump into her  
"do it zero. feed on her. make her one of us." i kissed and bit her neck as her fingers dug into my back, her body falling limp and dead as i kept fucking and while she jolted back into new life i began to cum as she began to moan  
"yes.. oh zero, give it to me." as my pumps of cum slowed and i stopped, erosana pulled my face to hers and we passionately kissed  
"you make love like a god zero!" erosana whispered to me.  
"come here kayato." theophanya said  
"you're such a strong man zero. i had chosen ilsa to change me." kayato said as she got on top of me and quickly inserted me inside her. i was balls deep and she began riding on top of me.  
"so big zero. you make me feel beautiful! can you love me too? wild and fierce? i want the rays of my worlds sun on your back the next time we make love. do this for me. be mine forever as well." she said this as her pussy was so tightly gripped around my cock i came very quickly as this twilek beauty rested on top of me  
"let him rest a few moments theophanya." said kayato  
"he has pleasured us so much."  
"you are so tight kayato." i told her  
"only because you are so massive my love. you are my king. you're getting hard again. hard again for me. i don't want to be greedy. theophanya! come ride upon zero while i bathe! he has made me messy!"  
"such a strong lover zero." theophanya told me as she astraddled me, kissing me. i entered her pussy as my fingers roamed along her back, embracing her.  
"you were my first theophanya. i will always love you so much."  
"all these beautiful women you deserve. so loyal to me, serving you with our flesh. you please me so much. yes. our vampire world shall continue to grow. our bond is strong and our love is deep. these godesses are my gift for you my love. aren't they precious?" she kept coming down for kisses to slow down and this fourth time i came i came full force it was invigorating. i got on top of my theophanya as ilsa was bent over the desk and mirror, fingering her pussy as i got up and entered her hard and fast from behind, pulling her hair while grabbing her tit and kissing her neck  
"oh ravage me zero." as she turned around to put her legs up and wrap them around me while i picked her up to put her on the bed while i stood. eva and greta were massaging theophanyas chest as i fucked ilsa with vigor and energy, her huge tits bouncing as my thrusts brought her to new heights of pleasure. "my heart beats again for you. i never have felt so alive. am i alive again?"  
"only for this precious time ilsa. you're reaching a state of sexual nirvana. you will die as you come but come back to life again"  
"kiss me while i die theophanya. kiss new life into me." theophanya looked into the eyes of ilsa as they kissed, their tears intermingled.  
"you die so beautifully ilsa, my purple eyed creature of the night. do not go in peace but with passion, with fire and awake anew again." eva then began to lay next to ilsa with greta on the other as ilsa awoke from this death, holding my face.  
"kiss me zero." she moaned while i kissed her lips, about to cum, i began to kiss her beautiful and pale teardrop shape breasts with pink nipples. i exploded inside her with many pumps of cum from the bottom of my balls as she screamed for it  
"yes zero! cum for me! yes! ooohh oh! ooooh! my body is on fire!" ilsa fell asleep instantly as i entered eva and greta for their turn. greta was bent over eva who was laying with her legs spread open. i went between them, giving them turns long enough to cum before entering the other. right before cumming eva put my dick in her mouth, and put it back into greta. as she was bent over, taking my dick, eva had been rubbing her clit against gretas as i went inside her to cum  
"oh eva you little cum thief" greta told eva as i gave her pussy my hot cum. they both fell asleep as well  
"leia is waiting for you in the bath zero." kayato said coming out after drying off as i went to the washroom, there leia was, covered in bubbles, using her powers to levitate the bong as i used mine to light the hash in it. she held it in and leaned her head back and let the smoke out of her nostrils and mouth  
"about vader... if i kill him, i turn to the dark side, but being a vampire... the force within myself has become it's own spiritual being."  
"the light side of the force misses you leia. i wish to confide in yoda about killing vader."  
"if we kill the emperor, vader will have no boss. we can force him into retirement, or if you have any more of those nukes, we kill them together."  
"i have the ptrd. all they need is to be near eachother and the shards of the emperors bones will weaken vader as i make the finishing kill on him. vader turning to the light side of the force doesn't bring alderan back. your memories won't let you go leia."  
"yours won't either zero. you took your vengeance."  
"the peace will be in our love. their deaths must come because the universe even wants them dead. i can feel it begging us."  
"the deathstars destruction was a good beginning."  
"i will kill them both for you. it may not mend your broken heart but i can give you the shards of mine to knit to yours. find comfort with theophanya while i am away."  
"tonight you must rest with us. the night maidens, death, theophanya and myself need your body next to us while we sleep." i began to get into the bath with leia as i looked into her brown eyes, stoned with wetness forming on her brow, she began to dry off and get dressed in a red silk kimono  
"zero my love."  
"hmm?"  
"i told theophanya i wish you to take me to bed alone. also for everyone to get their own personal attention after the next battle. just take us to bed one by one."  
"i like the idea."  
"you do? this way we can all make our own custom beds in a circle. it will be so beautiful! come to bed zero." leia took the sash from her red kimino and wrapped the bedpost once and around her wrists and looked back at me, biting her lip i kissed her lips and neck as i brought down the red kimono around her shoulders to kiss them. she brought her ass back to push against my still naked and hard cock as i smelled her hair while getting this light tease before lifting up the back of the kimono to eat her pussy and asshole  
"you certainly know how to please a princess zero. yes please my princess parts!" as my pussy eating grew in vigor, changed in rhythm she turned around to look down into my eyes as i french kissed her labia, her shy clit the tongue, and my fingers her paradise her fingers ran through my hair, gripping it at times as her eyes closed only to reopen with me looking at her  
"yes zero. make love to me with your mouth... aaahh!" she screamed as her pussy lips squirted as i swallowed it. she began to lie down and motion me to take her missionary. i teased her while entering slowly. when i eased into her deeply, she let out a sigh. i just kept kissing her perky breasts, the nape of her neck, and her lips  
"yes, kiss me. make love slowly. make love to me slowly" she began rubbing her clit as she grabbed her nipple to cum on my cock this time, her legs quivering, biting her lip so hard its now bleeding as another golden torrent came out of her as she screamed. it pushed my cock out as i slapped her clit with the head before going in slowly  
"my master. like a force of nature. you're so strong do it! make love to me! ravage me! lets cum at the same time!" she began rubbing her clit once more as i went faster, faster, i couldn't hold it in anymore and as she asked, our fluids came together in a profound orgasmic explosion before me collapsing on top of her, our bodies locked, her legs wrapped around me as i rested.  
"my restless body is now peaceful zero. the warmth of the light, inverted into darkness... the new life from my own death, nay even my own undeath has brought my own consciousness into a side darker than the dark side itself. kill the emperor and bring vader to yoda, luke and myself. they are with general schrader on hoth. an entire battlegroup of imperial storm troopers and wehrmacht with an entire panzer division are guarding them with a factory on earth producing tanks, haunebu and weapons."  
"i might kill them both. keep that in mind but i will keep vader in consideration. if not then we will bury him together if i kill vader, i will kill him like a soldier. if i do leia, i am sorry if it is what i must do."  
"for the sunrise of alderan and her moon cycle, your bullet shall rend them both. kill them both for my love. for theophanyas love you must kill them with her ptrd, the uniform of her red army with the night maidens. they will be leading the charge as the factory is destroyed. the first explosion will signal the b-17 squadron. after a few runs, the armor is running in."  
"this sounds like really agressive fighting, deceptive and calculating, it's brilliant." i told her.  
"the nightmaidens will ride on motorcycles. ilsa and death in the mortar sidecar alongside eva and greta in the lmg sidecar. theophanya and i will lead the spearhead in the nachtmar with erosana, ashwren, and kayato."

"i can go in the night before. the storm will hide my craft. as a sniper, i will need theophanya as my spotter."  
"her and all the others are pulling us into the dreamlands. let sleep consume us. take us to them. use your powers." leia asked. i simply picked her up and carried her into the large bed of death, theophanya and our nightmaidens holding eachother. leia looked at me as death held her and drifted soundly to sleep after whispering "i love you zero."  
i got dressed and made my way to the armory, at the desk sat a redhead in uniform, thick curves and beautiful green eyes.  
"oh zero. i was hoping it was luke. let me let you in."  
"oh so you think luke is a swell guy? i could bring him around next time."  
"really?"  
"hey what's your name"  
"mara."  
"mara is a cute name. i bet you could just talk to him. i got some things to get and luke is awake right now. i'm going to kill some very bad people and this is why i'm here. i'm getting weapons." she left the armory door open on her way out.  
"lock it up for me zero!" she said while walking fast towards lukes quarters i told her with my mind to go to the mess hall for some beer and chicken fingers beforehand.  
inside the armory i let the door open, took a few steps and heard the door closed. i turned around to see theophanya, ilsa, erosana, and eva.  
"why should we drop just a sniper and spotter when we can use a tank?" said erosana.  
"i do this for leia. the galaxy even wants them dead, but when she told me of the tragedy of alderan, it made me think of all that pitiless labor. no rest. when i felt the hopelessness, i knew i had to save her."  
"we were taken after we first saw zero. i would work in the greenhouse and watch the stars before then. i used to love the stories of the ancient gods, and vampires. i would dream of just having these godlike powers. and like heracles i saw zero as a dream before the day i met him. we all did. we thirst for blood and battle zero." eva said after looking at me  
"the time has come now to show the galaxy that the emperor is in fact mortal. we will make him beg for his life and he will not get it. instead, we'll blow his fucking head off." theophanya said loading a drum magazine into a ppsh41 and racking a round into the chamber. she tossed an ak-47 to erosana who caught it with one hand on her way to get a chest rig for all the mags. she also grabbed some white phosphorous grenades as well as taping them to some rgd33's three at a time and putting them into a bag. ilsa and eva were setting up their loadouts with with ak's and grenades.  
"i get the rpg." said erosana picking it up  
"i can carry rounds for you so you can have more magazines." theophanya told erosana. we all were loaded out with triple ammo capacity, we filled rucksacks with these white phosphorous grenades taped to rgd's. whatever we were going to do was going to make them hurt.  
"we will load this shit into a sherman and drop inside. gonna start it up before we hit the parachute so we're up and running when we hit the ground. we're gonna be a few miles out so we can use the main gun as artillery to soften everything up on our advance. we're going to take everything from them and give them lead. this invasion will leave no one alive. keep in mind that vader and the emperor are our main objective. if you kill either of them that's fine but vader we gotta bring to yoda, we let him turn vader away from the dark side, if he tries any shit, we're burying him for leia." theophanya looked at me, put her hand on my shoulder.  
"for leia." theophanya said  
"for earth our new home." ilsa said  
"hail satan!" said eva and greta before we all came out of the armory, locking it.  
saw luke greet me at the hall, his shirt was undone and untucked.  
"beer and chicken fingers?" i said  
"fucking beer and chicken fingers! i think mara's the one man."  
"bitches'll break your heart bro."  
"fuck you zero!"  
"fuck you luke! see you on hoth. hey just one blood transfer from any of us and she can become and then turn you and mara into a vampire. what do you think?"  
"i could talk to mara about it. if i could stay alive forever, it would be with her. i just only talked to her a few times but she came to my quarters with..."  
"beer and chicken fingers." i finished  
"fuckin' beer and chicken fingers." luke chuckled. we parted ways before going to our staging areas for the mission. luke was assigned to a tie fighter with a GAU.  
"where the fuck is han?" i asked  
"oh he's been taken by jabbas men."  
"jabba. that fat piece of shit motherfucker. send orlok. that guy needs a mission. he's been out of action for a while now."  
"that man's been fucked since mina died." theophanya said  
we made it into our tank which was in a vehicle carrier filled with other tanks and apc's. the engines started up, shook a bit, and we felt it move. the ride took awhile and everybody but theophanya and myself were asleep.  
"we still have the tree octopi and remaining tigerhaitruppen on our planet. also, they have made schrader their fuhrer and are calling them with the octopi. he's on his way there."  
"that will be fucking fun." she said.  
" the blood, the fucking, the smell of cordite. but most of all... i love blowing shit up. i may love the fucking even more but am unsure" erosana said  
"we know you love fucking the most!" ilsa joked  
"not going to lie." erosana laughed  
"everybody getting up?" i said before the vehicle carrier opened it's doors and a gust of icy wind. erosana was reading a copy of space 1999. ashwren came in through comms  
"bitch you fucking stole my space 1999!"  
"i know."  
"fuck you!"  
"check your uniform!" erosana said  
"oh shit sgt. rock! thanks baby. bring me the emperors head so we can boil that skull! gonna show it to the prisoners when we take them to show who's boss!"  
"you're so fucking evil! i love it!" eva yelled before she started the engine. i was in the commanders seat, erosana was in the loader seat, theophanya was the driver, ilsa was the co driver and eva was opeating the main gun. it was a little cramped but as soon as that tank went out of the doors in the back of the vehicle carrier, the chute opened and our tank began to descend to the ice planet hoth.  
"we're coming for you vader!" theophanya said before we landed.  
"hang on let's get to a good viewpoint up on that hill over there." theophanya said as we made our way there. it was a decent sized hill with a decent boulder to hide behind. our main gun had a perfect view of the speaking platform where vader and palpatine were about to come make a speech.  
"looks like we got here just in time." eva said  
"here, take an HE round!" saiderosana  
"give me a white phospherous round and set the timer to explode right near their fucking faces." eva snarled with a blunt in her lips  
"i have vodka." ilsa said handing a clear bottle of vodka with no label to me, i take a swig and hand it to eva who took a quick drink and handed it over to theophanya.  
"last time i saw a sherman was a lend lease one in 1944, operation bagration." theophanya said looking through the drivers periscope. i passed to erosana who handed it to theophanya.  
"i think i see our targets... he's talking shit about us to the stormtroopers. fucking vader. this is what i love about being dead, they are blind to us. okay, about twelve degrees elevation, we got wind at two miles an hour...adjusting... it's palpatine next to him. we're on target" eva said. i used my powers to sense where they were.  
"release it for leia."  
"for earth." eva said  
"for mother russia!" said theophanya as the hammer struck the primer, sending white blinding death of dragons fire past the barrier of sound, down range from the hill to our target. we saw the explosion and it was glorious. palpatine has been showered by white phosphorous and his entire body burning with white blinding fire as vader though incapacitated is surviving as he's being dragged away to a stasis chamber to get repaired. it's on now. we kept on sighting in and firing on the storm troopers with round after round of HE who were blinded by the explosion of palpatine. the building they were in was on fire and we took them out as they escaped. we backed up, turned left and went in closer to fight. we made our way closer to an ambush spot with two columns of stormtroopers walking along a road. when they were in range we let them have some HE, some belts from the driver and co driver. the rest ran away to some kind of cover. we just knocked it down with the .50, ran over the rest crawling away. we made our way to their front gate, blaster rounds bouncing off the hull and turret.  
"ammo! ammo!" theophanya said reloading a last belt as i handed it down behind her loud enough to hear it.  
"alright put some HE on that main gate! we're breeching it! i'm gonna make entry! erosana! take over as driver in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,!" i said before getting out with my mg42 with a panzerfaust railed onto the barrel shroud with a 2x6 and some screw on band clamps so i can just clip them off to dispose of the empty tube. i racked a round in the chamber and checked my angles going into the breech, popping the occaisional stormstooper. made my way to the armory and tossed in the WP grenade bundle and ran. a few seconds later i hear the boom and at the last second reach cover behind a downed speeder. kept moving until i got into a medical bay and saw the wounded being attended to while all this went on. my women saw this through my eyes and directed the artillery fire away from the medical center.  
"i am only here for vader! everybody stay where you are! doctors tend to your patients! i am not here!" i said as i made my way down the double rows of beds to vaders in his own.  
"vader..." i began "you have a real opportunity here. i sense the emperor had a stand in yes?" he nodded. "well then i must meet him. you rest now for i shall teach you secrets darker than the blackness of the inside of a coffin. the dark side and light side of the force will be no more and your world will never cross paths with me ever again." i said before making my way down a hallway, candles light the path as i go towards a burning fireplace, a seat attached to the cieling, it turns slowly to meet me.  
"you fool!" said the voice under the cloak "you think you can merely contend with the dark side of the force? or would you like to join us perhaps?"  
"you dismiss my power resoundingly emperor. disintegrating me should easy for you yet you want to watch the cobra strike at you. you're like a cat with a scorpion emperor. can you feel the poison coursing in your veins?"  
"why could i not sense your presence?" i took out my combat knife and removed my heart and brought it to palpatine who began squirming in his seat beginning to get out of it in shock but i put my hand up to sit him down with my own telekenisis.  
"touch it for it is harmless." i put my heart in his hands "it is cold isn't it palpatine?" i threw the bloody organ in the fire "you can squirm around all you want, you can squirm all you want and fight like you think you can... but your lightsaber will be destroyed as well. snoke is next.  
"i can sense a great anger in you. strike me down and your journey to the dark side will be complete!" the emperor said i looked at him as his nose began to bleed "what? what did you do to me?"  
"your superior and inferior vena cava are deteriorating alongside the rest of your intravenous system." the blood began to flow from his eyes, ears and he began choking on the brownish red substance, inhaling i began to make my spell  
"O magnum malum de stellarum vendicabit locum hunc et stulti qui vitam accepit sine causa in statera restituet hanc rem naturae, et dilacerant Dirumpamus! expergisci! expergisci!" and from out of the dark shadows came feral beings whose skin was rotten brandishing blades, lacerating the already dying palpatine as his body began pounding and shaking due to massive blood loss, intense pain and screaming bellowing out "somebody help me!"  
"you contend with powers darker than the dark side palpatine!" i said before cocking my head back, laughing with one of leias nickel plated 1911's in my right hand finishing him off with a shot to the throat. his body lifeless, the dark beings retreating into the shadows hailing me for yet another victory. i took out my combat knife and cut the rest of his head off, carrying it out by the hair, out the main door of the medical facility, i painted my face with the blood, five streaks across my face. the battle has been won with my troops raising their guns up and cheering, yelling and screaming in utter celebratory chaos. i raised the severed head up and let out a battle cry of victory before tossing it down and laughing, firing leias nickel plated 1911 in the air as the rest fired our weapons into the air. campfires were lit and animals were slaughtered for a feast, vodka was served and massive quarter pound joints were lit as a small troop carrier landed. it was theophanya and my nightmaidens. i got onto the loading platform and saw leia as she wept with tears of joy as we saw eachother.  
"he's dead my darling. let us rest on my planet for awhile."  
"take me home my love. let me be your princess. theophanya is our queen and you my king." she said while i kissed her neck and cheek. our lips kissing for a moment  
"i will wash your feet in tropical waters princess." i whispered to her, gently touching her ear with my bottom lip as a tear went down my cheek. death came to us in our embrace as well as theophanya.  
"we killed him for you your highness." theophanya whispered before i kissed her, the three of them in my arms "we will always have eachother for eternity. theophanya, you have brought me a princess. you gave me nightmaidens and the peace of death."  
"orlok got han out. jabbas fucking scared for a while" leia chuckled  
"send our navy. unleash the sun." theophanya said  
"fuck it, let's starve their supply line and make that fat fuck suffer! let his own tear him apart!." said death  
"as far as vader goes yoda has some words with him. we took a fuck ton of prisoners and i need blood. i need to feed. i feel flightey." said leia. i opened my jugular with my combat knife and lent her the blood i absorbed in battle  
"you are my paradise princess. come theophanya and join her." i told them as they fed upon me. they drained me and i fell to the floor.

i woke up in the captains cabin of the star destroyer with our eight beds. i was in one with theophanya atop of me with a chalice of bloody mead.  
"drink up my love.


End file.
